A Little Mistake, a Big Change
by Oxford Not Brogues
Summary: After the death of their master, Alucard and Sebastian both know that life is going to change drastically for them. They were finally free. Free to go anywhere and do anything. However, Seras feels differently about the death. She feels lost. In an attempt to comfort her, Alucard and Sebastian end up waking to find themselves in a predicament. Story request from Insanity-Demon.
1. Chapter 1

**Good Evening, **

**This was a request from Insanity-Demon. The story isn't complete yet, but I do have a couple of chapter finished. For today, I'm only posting the first chapter. Sometime next week I'll post the second chapter. **

**I'm sorry nothing has come out for "Cross Our Hearts" or "Mine". I've been having major writer's block for both of those stories. However, I have been coming up with all kinds of new story ideas and I've been writing like crazy (when I can) for those. None of them are finished yet, but hopefully I'll have something out soon. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this. I know these chapters are going to relatively short compared to my chapters in "Cross Our Hearts" and "Mine", but ever since writing the AU, writing smaller chapters is incredibly less stressful and far more appealing to me. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**A Little Mistake, a Big Change**

**Chapter One**

**2063**

It was a very long and tiring day for everyone at the Hellsing manor. It was also a very gloomy day and to fit that mood it had been dark and rainy all day. Alucard and Sebastian stood afar, watching as the humans buried their late master, Sir Integra. Neither of them nor Seras was allowed to attend. Their presence was unwanted among the humans. While they were disappointed to see such a fine woman leave this life, they weren't sad or angry. However, the same couldn't be said for a certain little vampire. Seras hadn't been seen at all today, ever since she learned of Sir Integra's death. Her best friend, her sister of sorts, was gone from this world, and the Draculina finally understood that she will live forever. Alucard had told her countless of times not to get attached with any of the humans, that they will eventually die and that she will live on. But it just wasn't in her nature to cut people from her life or be so cruel. She tried to make friends whenever she could. But the elders knew it was because she was afraid to be alone. Now, after Integra's death, they wondered if she will finally give up befriending humans. Perhaps she finally learned her lesson. Alucard turned from the sight of the humans standing around his master's grave as he looked about the manor, almost as if he was searching for his Childe. He wasn't exactly concerned for her, but he did wonder where she ran off to. She was probably crying her eyes out somewhere, but where? As he stared intently at the Hellsing grounds, it suddenly occurred to him where his Draculina just might be.

Nearly half an hour later, after walking through the woods in search for the little vampire, Alucard and Sebastian came to a wide open field. A crescent moon could barely be seen behind the grey clouds and the stars were even harder to find. The grass was wet from rain, but Seras didn't seem to care as she sat in that field all by herself moon gazing and missing Integra. Much to their surprise, the Draculina was surrounded by empty bottles of very hard liquor, liquor so strong that one glass would leave a man reeling and hallucinating. But her being a vampire one glass would barely give her a buzz. The elder vampire and demon slowly approached the Draculina as they stepped over empty bottles of rectified spirit and absinthe. Seras didn't bother looking at them. Her face was pale but her cheeks were red. There was such sadness in her crimson eyes, but she had stopped crying hours ago. Her eyes lowered from the moon as anger filled them and she dipped her head to stare at the half empty bottle of spirit she had in her hand.

"Go the fuck away," She spoke so boldly to them, but they knew it was the alcohol talking. "I don't need to feel judged or hear criticism from either of you at the moment. Just leave me alone." She then took a swig from her bottle with a sniff and looked back at the moon.

"We're not here to judge." Alucard corrected her as he sat down in the wet grass beside her. Afterwards, he pulled the bottle from her hand. Seras scoffed at that.

"I'll believe it when I see it." She muttered. Sebastian sighed as he sat down on her other side. He was most certainly judging her, but now he wanted to prove her wrong.

"No, no judgement." The demon purred with a small smirk.

"Then give me back my…whatever it was that I was drinking." Seras mumbled and she held out her hand, but her master merely grinned and took a swig from her bottle. "Hey," She drawled.

"I'm helping you sober up." Alucard chuckled and he took another swig from her bottle. Afterwards, he looked at the label in mild surprise. "This is very strong stuff, Seras. What is a little girl, such as yourself, doing with it? It should knock you off your feet."

"It takes a while for it to hit you though." Seras sighed as she wrapped her arms around her legs and placed her chin on her knees. She blew hair out of her face and glanced back at the moon, looking so very dazed and tired. "Being a vampire sucks. You can't even get drunk properly and people are gone from your life in a flash."

"You seem drunk to me." Sebastian muttered negatively under his breath.

"Yeah, after downing two to three bottles." Seras responded as she gestured behind her at all the empty bottles. "And you know what, Sebastian? Out of the three of us you're the one who needs the alcohol the most. You're so damn uptight." She snatched the bottle from her master's hand, took a swig of it, and then handed the bottle to the demon. "Drink some, and then maybe we can actually tolerate you." The males stared at her in disbelief from the way she spoke to him. She was never so cruel, especially to them. Her hand slowly lowered until the bottle gently thumped against the wet ground. Hot tears welled in the Draculina's eyes and started trailing down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Sebastian. I'm so sorry." Seras shifted her head to stare at him. She looked so hurt, like he was the one who insulted her. She felt and looked so guilty. "I'm sorry," The little vampire then shook her head and reached out to grab his sleeve. "Please, don't leave. Please, sit here with me. I don't find you intolerable at all. I love you…platonically that is. I platonic you."

"That doesn't make any sense, Seras." Sebastian snickered. "But thank you," The demon then took the bottle from her and took a swig like she wanted. Seras shook her head again before dropping it.

"I can't think straight. I don't want to think." She whispered. Alucard reached over to stroke her hair.

"Then don't think, Seras. Just sit there and try to sober up." He ordered her softly. Sebastian tried handing the bottle off to Alucard, but Seras ended up taking it with a deep whine.

"I don't want any more." She grumbled and took a gulp of it despite what she said.

"Then why do you keep drinking it?" Her master snickered and he took the bottle from her.

"Because it makes me feel all warm and keeps me drunk," She answered. The little vampire grabbed her master's hand and placed it on top of her head. "Keep petting me?" She asked. Alucard listened and went on stroking her hair. She groaned and leaned to the side to rest her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Alucard." She whispered to him, using his name for the very first time. Alucard couldn't help but smile when hearing her speak it.

"Why do you want to be drunk, Seras? What is that going to accomplish?" Sebastian asked her.

"At first drinking was just a distraction, but then it helped…emotionally. I feel…numb. Integra is dead." Seras whispered with a shrug. "I don't feel like crying anymore. I don't even feel sad."

"Really? Could have fooled us." Sebastian muttered sarcastically. Seras laughed as she wiped away the tears that had been streaming down her face.

"Just shut up and help me finish the bottles." She giggled. Both males looked back at her in bewilderment.

"Bottles?" They asked simultaneously. Her left arm became a swirl of black and red flames. Casually, she reached into the flames and pulled out two more bottles of absinthe. Just how many more bottles did she have in that flame arm of hers?

Almost an hour later, Seras was feeling so much better than she did. She laughed at her master and Sebastian who both got recklessly drunk for her. The sight was most amusing. They both looked exhausted and would slur on their words. Alucard had to stop petting her hair because he ended up repeatedly slapping the back of her head, unintentionally of course.

"Alcohol makes me feel such funny things." Sebastian muttered as he stared into his second bottle of absinthe. He then glanced downwards at the bulge that was appearing in his pants. He normally had control over such things, but for some reason the alcohol was making him a little lustful and he was starting to find Seras very, very attractive. He had never even thought about fucking the little vampire before, but now it was starting to become very tempting. Following his gaze, the Draculina laughed sweetly.

"That's called an erection," Seras giggled. "And there's…several different ways to solve that." Much to her shock, Alucard grabbed her tightly by the chin and turned her head sharply so she had to look at him. Immediately his lips were connecting with hers. The small blonde's eyes widened in disbelief, but her lips seemed to know exactly what to do. They moved over his, kissing him deeply in return.

"He's not the only one," Alucard admitted when his lips parted from hers. Seras responded by cupping his face and kissed him hard. With a soft whimper of what he could only assume was arousal, she pulled away to give him a crooked smile.

"I feel funny too." She breathed with a sweet laugh that caused the males' hearts to pitter patter in their chests. "Fix me, Master." His Draculina practically begged of him in a moan. She leaned in to give him another tender kiss on the lips. "Fix me and I'll fix you." The demon roughly grabbed her by the back of her neck and sharply pulled her backwards. He had such a strong, painful grip on her neck but she merely giggled as she fell into his lap. Hungry, the demon crushed his lips to hers and devoured her mouth. He tasted strongly of absinthe, but it just made her feel all the more fuzzy inside. She draped an arm around his neck and closed her eyes as she gave into his heated kiss. His other hand caressed down her thigh, slipped it under her skirt, and cupped her womanhood. His fingers dug into the soaked material of her panties to play with her clit. She whimpered in his mouth and kissed him deeper than before. Alucard ran his hand up and down her thigh. He occasionally slipped it under her skirt to caress over her ass.

"Seras," Her master breathed as he leaned down to kiss her throat. His Draculina whimpered as she managed to pull free from Sebastian's lips.

"Master!" Seras exclaimed. Such beauty shone in that lust filled red eyes of hers. She breathed heavily and lightly writhed in the demon's lap. She arched her throat for the elder vampire, letting him lathe her skin in hot kisses. "Master," She panted. Sebastian roughly grabbed at her panties and pulled them down a little so he could slip his hand inside. He then thrusted two fingers deep inside the little virgin and fingered her hard. Seras closed her eyes tightly with a sharp gasp. Her entire back curved beautifully from his abuse. "Sebastian," She whimpered. Such an intoxicating scent came off the little beauty. Normally, they would have had enough control to draw away from that scent and avoid the Draculina. But under the influence of the strong alcohol, neither of them could resist her. They wanted her more than ever right now. They wanted to fuck her hard into the ground and leave her absolutely dazed and more than satisfied. Sebastian thrusted and curled his fingers deep inside of her, making sure to abuse the hell out of her G-spot. Her eyes were closed so tightly and one of her hands flung out to grab the demon tightly by his shirt.

Alucard squeezed his hand into her panties beneath the demon's and pressed his fingertips to her clit. Seras instinctively bared her fangs as she panted, moaned, and writhed in Michaelis' lap. Did they ever know what they were doing. She was coming. Crying her release and arching her back all the more until she lifted completely out of the demon's lap, she came. Forcibly, the demon released the back of her neck to wrap his arm possessively around her waist and he pulled her back into his lap with a gentle snarl. As if punishing her, he thrusted his fingers faster, almost violently, inside of her causing her cry to cut short so she made this cute choke sound. A flashy grin swept across her Sire's face as he made an animalistic snarl. His fingers circled her clit faster. Her body tried moving, but Sebastian had a strong grasp on her, keeping her pinned to his lap so they could continue to 'torture' her. Her fingers curled tighter into his shirt as it shook intensely. Her eyes were closed so tightly as she whimpered and cried from the on lasting pleasure and extreme sensitivity. She only lasted a few seconds longer before she was coming again.

"S-st-stop!" She demanded through heavy pants. "E-enough," She shuddered, twisted and turned as their fingers kept moving. "I'm…gonna…pass…Please, stop." The males obeyed. With a glimmer of hunger and amusement in their eyes, the monsters somewhat reluctantly removed themselves from her panties. The girl, exhausted, fell limp in the demon's lap while her chest heaved and her heart raced. She panted so hard and they haven't even gotten to the best part yet.

"Enough resting," Alucard snarled lowly as he wrapped his longer fingers around her wrist and yanked her off the male's lap. She landed face down in the grass with a sharp gasp. She did nothing as her master roughly flipped her over and began to tear off her underwear.

"Master," Seras breathed as she instinctively lifted her hips so he could pull them down with ease. She was still breathing heavy and her face was such a dark shade of red while she watched the elder vampire's every move. "Master," Alucard rolled her skirt up to reveal her wet sex. Immediately afterwards he stooped to the ground so he rested comfortably on his stomach between her legs and he introduced his mouth to her wet core. Seras threw back her head with a soft cry. Her fingers curled into her clothing as her legs lightly shifted. Her master's hair tickled her inner thighs but his hot mouth did wonders to her. The tip of his tongue flicked and teased her already highly sensitive clit, making her all the more dazed. Her stomach was wound so tightly and her entire body was trembling in anticipation. How could something so amazing feel like complete and utter torture?! Her body was spent after already having two orgasms and now her master was pushing for a third and she just couldn't take that. She was going to pass out! Her body arched once again as she exploded into release. And this time she couldn't help but scream. She didn't even know that she was doing it until she strained her vocal chords and had to fall silent, but not entirely silent. She continued to whimper or cry softly as her master ran his tongue and mouth over her folds, slurping away her juices and trying to make her come for a fourth time.

"No," She groaned softly and reached down to lightly fist her master's hair. "No more, Master. No more, I need a break." Much to her surprise, Alucard obeyed. He kissed the lips of her sex sweetly before he climbed up her body to kiss her deeply on the mouth. The little vampire closed her eyes as she relaxed in the grass and kissed her Sire back passionately. Her fingertips massaged his scalp, she ran them through his hair, and wound the strands around her delicate digits. She gave a passionate little moan in his mouth as their lips gently smacked. "I love you," His Draculina whispered to him between their kisses. Stupefied by her words, Alucard pulled his head back with a shaky breath and he stared down at the gorgeous vampire beneath him. Those loving eyes were staring deeply into his and she had such a beautiful smile on her face. His stomach felt all twisted inside of him and his heart raced in his chest. All he could do was stare at her and wonder if what he had heard had really come from her mouth, from the girl he has loved for so damn long.

"Seras," Alucard whispered as he lovingly brushed his fingertips over her red cheek. The little vampire purred and leaned further into his warm, tender touch.

"I've always loved you," She admitted to him in a whisper. "I will always love you." Beyond happy by her words, the elder vampire bolted back down to kiss her deeply again. His hands had a mind of their own as they combed through her hair, caressed down her curvy body, and then unbuckled his pants. On the same wavelength with her master, Seras wrapped her arms around his neck and parted her legs around his hips. She kissed him with hunger while their inner beasts purred together. His hands ran up and down her thighs as he pushed his hips forward so his cock nudged her wet folds. Seras gasped lightly and her arms tightened further around his neck. He then took her virginity. With a sharp thrust, he buried himself deeply inside of her. Her channel was tight around his girth and his beautiful bride-to-be curved her back. Thrusting out her chest and tearing her mouth from his, she whimpered his name. "Alucard!" The elder vampire lovingly covered his mate's neck and jaw in kisses to soothe her while he continued to purr his happiness. Her hips shifted beneath his as she tried growing accustom to being filled. It was quite the strange sensation and, honestly, she thought it would be more painful, but her tolerance for pain has heightened over the years thankfully.

"Master," Seras whispered. "It's okay," Without doubt or hesitation, Alucard started a gentle rhythm. He gingerly moved his hips to lightly thrust in and out of her. The Draculina shuddered beneath him from the feeling, but she gave no sign for him to stop. His lips caressed and kissed over her skin as his cock stretched her out. He gave little gasps and breathed faintly as the pleasure slowly washed over his body. He pushed his hips forward sharply to bury himself deep and then he would pull out, but only a little, just to do it again. With each sharp thrust, the little vampire whimpered and would shift beneath him. He couldn't tell if he was rapturing her or not, but his mind was so damn foggy from the alcohol and now this that he couldn't truly focus on her. He knew he would perhaps feel bad afterwards knowing that he didn't pleasure her properly, but at the moment, he just wanted to enjoy being in his mate's tight warmth.

"Seras," Alucard breathed her name, giving the Draculina a whiff of the alcohol on his breath. Her fingers were digging into the back of his neck. Her head was lazily resting in the grass, leaving her throat vulnerable to the vampire on top of her. Her eyes were closed and she softly moaned whenever his cock reentered her. For some reason, she always thought that sex with Alucard would be…crazy and concerning. She thought he would be tearing at her clothes and fucking her so hard that she would pass out. But sex with him was…nice. It was slow and kind of passionate, despite them both being drunk. She figured that him being intoxicated played a part of him lacking being enthusiastic about having sex with her. Perhaps when he's sober the love making will be more thrilling and dangerous. But for now, she will appreciate the alcohol for slowing down her Sire and him being gentle with her virgin body. Of course, the Draculina spoke, or rather thought, too soon. Her master gave a throaty growl before he grasped her hips and started fucking her faster. Seras opened her mouth to give a sharp cry while one of her hands flung down to fist the grass. Alucard gritted his teeth and continued giving off animalistic sounds as he fucked his Draculina hard into the ground. His red eyes simmered beneath his lashes as he stared down into her face. Her eyes were still closed, but god damn was she ever breathtaking to him, especially from the way her face was contorted with pleasure and pain. He knew his thrusts were sharp and probably painful, but he didn't care. It felt so fucking good to him and he wanted more.

The elder vampire raised one of his hands to press his wrist to his Draculina's mouth. The second she felt that warm, penetrable flesh smooth over her lips, she couldn't help but bite down. Her fangs tore through his skin to pierce his veins. His warm blood flowed into her mouth and she consumed it hungrily, unbeknownst to her that the vampire on top of her was hungry for something else entirely. Alucard looked truly monstrous as he lay on top of her panting heavily with his large fangs bared. His eyes flared so darkly with madness and a deep need for something. He knew what that was: to make her his, forever. Her fangs were buried deeply in his veins, she was drinking his blood, all he had to do was bite her in return and consume her blood and then she will be eternally his. The monster lowered his head as his fingers gingerly wrapped around one of her frail wrists. He lifted it halfway towards his mouth. His eyes were glued to her face, watching her every move and wondering what she was thinking right now. Did she want him? She had said that she would always love him, and he will always love her, so would she mind if he made the decision for the both of them and made her his mate? His head was still buzzing from the alcohol so he had no idea if he was making the right choice or not. All he knew right then was how badly he wanted her. His lips caressed over her soft skin and his fangs ached to bury into her sweet veins. He was so tempted. Just bite her and she will be his forever. _Bite her, bite her, bite her! _Those words kept repeating in his head and he could have sworn his inner demon was demanding that of him. He parted his lips around her wrist and gently grazed his fangs over her skin, daring to pierce her with them. But he was still hesitating. This wasn't right and he knew it. He wanted to be sober before making that choice. No, that was wrong. He knew what he wanted. He just wanted to be sober and remember it when he makes her his. He wanted to be in the right state of mind and make the night special for her. _This _was not special. They were both drunk on the night of their master's funeral. He couldn't mate with her on this night. Mating with her was supposed to be special and memorable. This was just sad and pathetic.

As if helping him to make up his mind, his body exploded into release, drawing his mind away from wanting to bite her. Pulling her wrist from his mouth, Alucard gritted his teeth and closed his eyes with a sharp snarl. His cum spurted inside of her, coating her inner walls in his essence and leaving his mark. Seras moaned against his wrist before her fangs slid free. She then cracked open her eyes to look up at her Sire who lied very still on top of her. There was no doubt that she was disappointed that he came a few seconds too early, giving her no chance to come with or before him. He gave her a poor apologetic look with a gentle shrug of his shoulders while he tried catching his breath. Afterwards, to make it up to her, he slid his hand between their bodies to press his fingertips against her clit. He moved them fast over her bundle of nerves, instantly making the little vampire stiffen and to start whimpering. Her hand slid from around his neck to grab his arm tightly. She mouthed his name as pleasure glistened in those gorgeous eyes of hers. He moved his fingers faster and added more pressure, which sent her right over the edge. His darling girl closed her eyes tightly and her stunning body trembled beneath his as she emitted this cute cry sound. The King of Vampires grinned at his little queen. My, was she ever adorable when she came. Those little faces she made during orgasm were never going to get old.

Sebastian sat a couple of feet away watching the two lovebirds while he continued to drink from a bottle of absinthe. He couldn't say that he wasn't a little jealous. He never really had…_feelings _for Victoria, but tonight has really opened his eyes. And hearing her say how much she loved Alucard had really stung. He took a swig from the bottle again, hoping to drown away those painful words and images. He didn't understand why, but spending the night with Seras and drinking away had brought out confusing feelings, not only sexually, but…romantically. Perhaps he has always liked her and never really acknowledged it. But tonight he was damn sure that the little blonde may be his mate. Why else would he be in love with the little idiot? The demon scoffed at that harsh word. Perhaps that was a bit mean. She wasn't stupid. Oh no, she was a bright and innocent young woman who sometimes can be a bit naïve. He didn't really believe that she was stupid. No wonder why she was in love with Alucard and not him. He was always so judgmental and…cruel. He insults her without even meaning to. And he wonders why Seras isn't in love with him? Why should she be? He was a cruel bastard to her and who can never lighten up or be fun in any way.

Then again, her master wasn't any different from him. Alucard can be just as cruel and critical. And yet, she found her love for him. Why not for Sebastian? What did Alucard have that he didn't? Well, besides the fact that Alucard and Seras shared a bond. But, unlike Alucard, he has known Seras for far longer. When Alucard disappeared, Sebastian got to spend all kinds of time with the little vampire. Shouldn't she be in love with him then and not her master who she still barely knows? Again, he took another swallow from his bottle to drive away those painful thoughts of never being loved in return. Sebastian jolted slightly when someone reached out to slip the bottle out of his hand. His simmering red eyes flickered forward to find Seras sitting in front of him with a gentle smile on her face. He did nothing as she slid the bottle from his hand to set it on the ground beside her. She held such a bright and beautiful smile on her face, and those eyes of hers entranced him all the more. She was a gorgeous little creature. His eyes trailed up and down her body, taking her all in while he continued to wonder why she will never find it in her heart to love him. The Draculina surprised not only him, but Alucard as well, when she leaned in to kiss him tenderly on the mouth. Sebastian watched her ever so closely as she cupped his face into her hands and shifted her head to deepen their kiss. Amusement was there in her eyes, but he could also make out adoration and love. His heart started to beat fast in his chest. Did Seras love him? He didn't know, but he was able to find the strength to actually pull away from those delectable lips. Instinctively, he licked over his lips to taste her before he asked the question that was weighing on him.

"Will you ever love me, Seras?" Sebastian asked, sounding almost desperate. Her eyes widened in shock from that sudden question. Before she could even answer, the demon was asking her more questions. "Could you ever forgive me for the way I've treated you and come to love me? Could we forget…" He was stopped when the Draculina cupped his mouth. His eyes flickered back to her face to see such a warm smile there. She shrugged her shoulders and giggled at him.

"I _already _love you, Sebastian." She assured him. "I've loved you…for a long time now." Sebastian sighed through his nose as he pushed her hand from his mouth.

"But…platonically," He whispered. Seras shook her head and her smile widened.

"No," She corrected him. "Romantically," His brows furrowed in confusion.

"But…earlier you said…" He started but she interrupted. She shrugged again.

"I know," She muttered. "I…didn't know how you felt so…I tried 'saving' myself by adding platonically. I didn't want to freak you out." Just as those words were leaving her lips, the demon was cupping the back of her head and pulling her into another heated kiss. She closed her eyes and didn't fight him. She gave into the kiss with this soft whimper of approval. A crooked smirk graced his lips as he pulled away from her hot mouth to gaze upon her with red eyes full of hunger. He purred while his fingers played with her hair by scrunching it up in his hold and massaging over her scalp. Her hair was so soft between his fingers, so silky. He loved playing with it. Sebastian fisted it tightly. Seras winced but did nothing to stop him. She stared up at him with complete and utter trust shining in her eyes. With his other hand, he grabbed her tightly by the arm and then flipped her body over. She grunted as she fell hard with her breasts crushed to the ground. She willingly kept her head lowered in a submissive manner as he ran his hand down her curvy back. He knew it was a cruel way to show his affection after revealing his feelings to the little vampire. But he was a demon after all; he knew no other way. Besides she wasn't fighting him. If anything it seemed as if she was enjoying it.

The demon wound an arm around her stomach and easily lifted her up until she was resting on her knees with her ass pinned to his groin. He was more than eager to claim the girl, despite Alucard having already claimed her. But Sebastian didn't care and Seras didn't seem to care either. She wanted him and he wanted her, and he was going to have her. He reached down and unfastened his pants, allowing his cock to come free, and before either of them really knew it, he was seven inches deep inside of her. Seras closed her eyes with a muffled cry and her little body trembled in his hold. Sebastian lowered his head with a gentle moan. His hot breath wafted over the back of her neck, disturbing strands of hair and making them part ways to reveal bits of her flesh. His eyes simmered warmly while he stared down at the back of her head and took great pleasure in the feeling of her womanhood wrapped tightly around his girth. He pulled out with ease only to sink back in, going as far as he could go until he struck her cervix. With that thrust Seras' entire body jolted and she fisted the grass tightly.

"Sebastian," She whimpered his name.

"Sorry," He murmured and quickly changed his strokes while he picked up speed. Curiously, he glanced over at Alucard to see how he felt about Seras' 'betrayal'. Although, he didn't know exactly why Alucard should feel betrayed when earlier he had been helping him pleasure Seras and they both had been kissing and pawing at her. The elder vampire sat crouched from them several feet away. He stared at Seras in this dazed like state, just watching her ever so closely without blinking. He didn't look hurt or even upset to see her in the arms of another man. Perhaps he had speculated that his Childe had always loved the demon or perhaps he understood that she possessed more than one mate. Either way, he didn't seem to mind or care while he watched Michaelis fuck her so hard that she was slowly going limp. And then there it was a tinge of jealousy in the old vampire's eyes. The corner of Alucard's lips curled in disdain before he took a swallow from the bottle of absinthe Seras had set down earlier. The demon wasn't the only possessive one here. He didn't want anyone near what was his, but the little vampire had chosen both of them. She loved both of them and had made it more than clear that they were both her mates.

Could they live with sharing Seras? Could they both mate with her? How would life be? Would they constantly be fighting over her or feel neglected or used or jealous whenever they saw her in the arms of the other man? Or would they both refuse to mate with her knowing that she could never just settle for one of them? That would be an incredibly hard decision. A mate couldn't just give up on his intended. It would be far too painful and leave him feeling empty for the remainder of his days. It was more than certain that Alucard and he could never even consider the thought of abandoning Seras. Meaning they would either fight the other for her or…end up sharing her. But even that would result in their mate feeling pain. She already knew that he and Alucard were meant to be hers. If they were to fight and force the other to leave her alone, or kill him, then she would be left with that empty, painful feeling. Could they do that to her? Could they just leave their mate broken like that? It was quite the predicament they were in and they had no idea what the future had in store for them.

Seras dropped her head to rest her forehead on the grass as she cried out. Sebastian felt it as her walls tightened around his cock and convulsed when she came. Her body trembled and she tore the grass she was fisting tightly from the ground. Her chest heaved and she panted as he continued driving into her. A couple of hard, sharp thrusts and he was coming too. He moaned out to her as his warm cum filled her. After that, their night of debauchery continued. They went on drinking and fooling around. Sharing their love and falling even deeper in love. If only it could have lasted.

**End of Chapter One**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the firsts chapter. The second chapter will be out next week. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Evening,**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**Please, go check out FriendlyNeighborhoodAnon on Archives Of Our Own. She writes Alucard x Seras and Seras x Sebastian fanfiction. They're great, so fucking cute, and full of smut. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Chapter Two**

The little vampire stirred as sunlight reflected off her eyelids. She groaned in exhaustion. Her head was pounding and she had a foul taste in her mouth. Licking over her lips, Seras raised her hand to rub over her aching head. She could smell grass and hear birds. She knew that she was somewhere outside and that sounded vaguely familiar. Tired and sore, the small blonde sat up and cracked opens her eyes, but only ended up blinded by the sun.

"Damn," Seras grumbled as she closed her eyes before pushing off the ground to stand up. And then something came rushing back to her. With a sharp gasp, her eyes flew open and she immediately looked down at the ground. Alucard and Sebastian lied there, passed out from too much drinking and a long night of roughhousing. The Draculina forced herself to turn away from them. She bit deeply into her bottom lip and dug her nails into the palm of her hands. "Damn it," She growled under her breath. Disappointed and ashamed, the Draculina walked over to her panties that lay several feet away. She snatched them up and quickly pulled them on. What in the hell was she thinking last night? Gritting her teeth, Seras looked back at the unconscious males. She had half a mind to leave them there, but she knew that last night was her fault, not theirs. She came onto them. She had no right to be mad at them. Making up her mind, she walked back over to the monsters and gently kicked her master's foot. "It's morning," She announced to them.

Alucard was ever so reluctant to get up, but that angelic voice was calling out to him, demanding him to wake up. He opened his eyes to be greeted by sunlight. He scowled at the sky before lifting his head to find his Draculina standing over him and Michaelis. They were both instantly bewildered to see that cold, dark look in her eyes as she stared at them. Had they done something wrong? Why were they given such a look? Was Seras mad at them? Last night then came rushing back to them. With a gasp, Sebastian shifted his head to stare down at the empty bottles of absinthe near him. He then looked back at the little vampire to gape at her stupidly. She stared at them for a few seconds longer before finally breaking eye contact.

"I'm going to go visit Integra." She told them softly and then was turning. She didn't look back at them, she didn't say a word, but most importantly she didn't acknowledge anything about what happened between them. What was going through that head of hers? Did she not remember last night? Or was she trying to forget? Were they insane or confused? Did nothing happen last night? Quickly, Alucard and Sebastian glanced at each other, hoping the other had answers.

"What happened last night?" Sebastian spoke first.

"Didn't…_something_ happen with Seras?" Alucard asked then.

"So it did happen," The demon murmured and he looked away to stare at the ground in disbelief.

"I thought it did." He responded and then looked back to see that Seras was completely gone. "But it appears she wished that nothing did happen." Sebastian snapped his head to the side to look back at the elder vampire.

"Or perhaps she just can't recall." He quickly stated, hoping that Seras didn't regret sleeping with him. "Hadn't Miss. Victoria said that…she loved us and that…she will always love us?" He asked, now starting to wonder if he had just imagined or dreamt that. Alucard's eyes widened a little when remembering that. He had almost mated with Seras!

"She did," The elder vampire whispered. He raised his head once more to look in the direction she had disappeared in. "Then what in the hell is going on with her? Why was she so…" He cut off there in disappointment.

"Cold? Impassive?" Sebastian asked as he also glanced in that direction. "Maybe she's still upset about Integra's death. We should probably give her time to herself before approaching her about this."

"Approach her? Together?" Alucard repeated and he looked at the demon from the corner of his eye. Michaelis shifted his head to look at him.

"Yes," He answered with a single nod. "What's wrong with that?"

"As in…share her? Seras?" The elder vampire continued to ask questions. Sebastian's red eyes darkened while he raised a quizzical brow.

"What did you want to do?" The demon asked lowly. Alucard sighed before running his hand over his face in exhaustion.

"I don't know," He grumbled. His head was buzzing still and he was tired. He didn't want to think about this right now, but he knew this was something that needed to be discussed. While the vampire tried sorting out his thoughts, the demon sighed through his nose and looked off into the distance.

"Did you notice something, Alucard?" Sebastian asked. The elder vampire slowly turned his head to look at him. He didn't look interested in the slightest and didn't acknowledge the demon, but he was listening. Michaelis clenched his jaw as he glanced down at the grass. "Last night…Seras had a certain…scent to her. One that was intoxicating. And because of our foolishness of drinking ourselves stupid, we weren't able to think straight or resist her." Alucard's eyes widened when he realized where this was going.

"Seras was in heat," The elder vampire muttered. Sebastian looked away before giving a small nod of his head.

Seras groaned loudly and she buried her face into her hands. The little vampire was sitting back to back with Integra's headstone, almost as if the two girls were sitting back to back. Or, at least, that's how it felt to her, especially since she couldn't actually look at the Hellsing's grave or headstone.

"Integra," Seras whined like she used to. "I am such an idiot!" She could hear the Hellsing's response now.

_"__Tell me something that I don't know." _The Draculina huffed and pulled her face from her hands just to drop her head in shame.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered. "I _kissed _them, and Master…Master gave me…oral." She lightly shook her head as last night kept replaying over and over again in her head. "Sebastian…fingered me…and then…I had sex…with _both _of them!" Seras naturally glanced behind her, almost as if she was expecting to find Integra sitting there and listening intently. But when she only found the headstone of her best friend she slowly faced forward and dropped her head again with another deep sigh. "What was I thinking, Sir? What were _they _thinking? You would think that they would have a little more control considering that they are centuries older." Again, she could already hear how her dear late friend would respond to that.

_"__They're men, Police Girl. They all let another part of their body do the thinking for them." _Even though Integra's response was only in her head, she couldn't help but laugh at that. A small smile cracked her face.

"I guess you were always rights about my master. He's no different from any other man." Suddenly, when saying that, her smile fell and her gaze dropped to stare at the ground. "But…my master is different from other men. Or, at least, in my eyes he is. I still value him a great deal, Sir. I still love him. Him and Sebastian," It wasn't the first time she had told Integra this. The late Hellsing had found out many years ago about the little vampire's feelings towards the older monsters. She teased her endlessly and even threatened Seras that she was going to tell them. It was just harmless fun between the girls. Integra had always tried to help her by giving her advice, but Seras never listened. Now, she needed her advice more than ever. "I finally told them that, Integra." Seras whispered in a shaky voice while hot tears started to burn her eyes. She attempted to stop herself from crying by biting down hard on her bottom lip and wringing her hands to keep her mind off her pain. "I finally told them, and do you know what happened?" Seras then shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing, they said nothing. Instead they took turns f-fucking me all night long. It was good fun and all, but…I feel…used. Did they think it was okay to use me like that just because I told them how I felt?" She shook her head again while blood tears slowly trailed down her cheeks. She sniffed and kept her eyes glued to her hands, watching as she continued to wring them.

"Did I use them too, though? Was I using them to get my mind off of your death, your funeral?" Seras again glanced back at her friend's headstone. "All I really want to know is…if last night meant anything to them. Was it just a quick shag? Did they do it because I was vulnerable? Did they think they were doing me a favor by taking away my pain and replacing it with pleasure? Or…were they just using me?" The little vampire used the back of her hand to wipe away her rogue tears. "I don't think it's ever going to be the same between us again. How can I look them in the eye ever again? I don't know how I'll even be able to talk to them." With a sigh, Seras leaned her head back against the headstone to look up at the bright blue sky. "Is it wrong of me that I still love them? It feels like it should be wrong. But the only thing that feels wrong is the thought of no longer loving them. It's like you said, Integra, I love them too much." She sat there quietly for a long while and just watched the birds. Minutes later, when she was a little calmer she started to climb to her feet. She wiped away any leftover tears before turning to face the headstone. "I'll come see you again later tonight, Integra. Right now…Well, I would go sleep, but…I have to…run out to the store. I think…" She trailed off there and gave the headstone a small smile. "I'll come back later." She muttered.

Alucard was unable to sleep ever since Seras woke him that morning. He sat on his throne, anxiously shifting around while he kept thinking things over. He sat there for hours and hours wondering how his Draculina felt and what she was thinking about. Did Sebastian and he offend her in some way? He really just wanted to know what he had done wrong. Was it time to approach her and demand what was to be done? Are they going to continue this…whatever it is? Was she lying when she said that she loved him…them? Was she using them to distract herself? Or maybe she did love them and just wasn't ready to form an actual relationship with him or Michaelis. Integra did just die. They should probably give her some space and time to think. But still…He wanted her. And he was going to go mad until he knew what his Draculina was thinking about him and Michaelis. No more waiting! He was tired of waiting! He wanted an answer! Frustrated, the elder vampire pushed off the arms of his chair and rose to his full height. He had no idea where the demon was, but he knew that he would be able to hear what he had to say.

"I'm done waiting, Michaelis. She needs to talk to us about last night." Alucard growled. He wasn't too surprised when the demon appeared in the middle of his room looking disappointed.

"She's clearly not ready to talk otherwise she would be speaking to us." Sebastian sighed.

"Or perhaps she's not speaking to us because she's mad at us in which case I would like to know why." The elder vampire raised his voice while he flashed his fangs. The demon opened his mouth to retort but ended up shutting it. He wanted to trust Seras that she was just grieving and needed time, but maybe she was mad at them or maybe Alucard's paranoia is right on the nose and she didn't really love them. Answers would be nice. Giving a nod of his head, both monsters disappeared only to appear in the small blonde's room. Instantly they were baffled. Seras' table was littered with empty water bottles. The little vampire was nowhere in sight, but at the moment, they were too preoccupied to notice. Sebastian hesitantly grabbed one of the empty bottles to look at it. There was also a scent there that was kind of bothering him. It was faint, but easy enough to detect with his nose. He just couldn't figure out what that scent was.

"Was she…drinking these?" He asked. Vampires didn't need to stay hydrated. They could understand last night when she was drinking alcohol to forget Integra, but why was she now downing at least a dozen bottles of water?

"I don't know," Alucard muttered and he also grabbed a bottle. "There's no other real explanation to why they are in her possession. She had to be drinking them, but why?" The demon then lifted his head while some form of an idea sparked in his eyes and he figured out what exactly he smelled.

"She was trying to produce urine." Sebastian muttered and he dropped the empty bottle of water on the table to look around her room. Alucard glanced at him in disbelief.

"What makes you so sure about that?" He asked.

"Because she was trying to find out something," The demon whispered as he stumbled back. "Alucard," He went on softly, now looking bewildered. "I think that…one of us might become a father soon." The elder vampire stared at him for a long while. He wasn't sure what to believe. Was Seras really pregnant? Is that why she was avoiding them? But that still didn't make sense to him. Besides, it was too good to be true. His mate, pregnant? No, she couldn't be.

"No," Alucard whispered and he let the empty water bottle roll out of his hand to land on the table. "She can't be," Sebastian quickly glanced at her rubbish bin. The elder vampire followed his gaze, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"She was in heat last night, Alucard." The demon reminded him as they both slowly walked across the room to the bin. "That's the only time she can get…" When they both finally reached the bin, their hearts started to race hard. There, on top of all the rubbish, was a box for a pregnancy test.

"She took a test; it doesn't mean that she's pregnant though!" Alucard exclaimed, still finding it hard to believe that his queen was pregnant with a little prince or princess. Sebastian hesitantly reached down to grab the box, shocking both of them to see that there were two other pregnancy test boxes beneath it. Why would she have the need to take more than one? Obviously, she didn't believe the first test results and decided to take two more tests. But was she looking to get pregnant or was the pregnancy just as big of as a surprise to her as it was to them…That is, if she was pregnant. The demon peeked inside the box to see three pregnancy test strips that she had thrown away. He couldn't see the results, but he knew the answer was right there in his face.

"Alucard," Sebastian spoke before deciding to see the results. "If Seras is pregnant, what will we do?"

"Meaning?" Alucard asked.

"We never decided on if we're both mating with her or not." He muttered.

"I think whose ever child it is should be the one to mate with her. That seems fair, does it not?" The elder vampire responded.

"But we won't know who the father is until later." The demon sighed in frustration.

"Then I guess we'll just be fighting endlessly until then. Now, just read the damn results. Is Seras pregnant or not?" Alucard practically growled. Sebastian tilted the box so the three strips slid out into his hand. The two just about had a heart attack when they saw that the first strip had a pink plus on it. Seeing this, the demon dropped the box and he quickly looked at the other two tests to see a plus symbol on each.

"She's pregnant," He whispered. The two just stood there for a long minute staring at those three tests and processing that their mate was pregnant.

"Why hasn't she told us?" Alucard whispered, feeling hurt that his mate wouldn't tell them such good news. Was she afraid that they wouldn't want kids? They weren't exactly fond of children, but having a child with their mate sounded beyond perfect to them. Sebastian jolted and he glanced at the elder vampire from over his shoulder.

"How do you think she'll tell us?" He asked sounding somewhat excited since their mate didn't know that they knew she was pregnant. "Maybe she will want to surprise us with this news, but doesn't know how to." A smirk then cracked his face. "This is perhaps why she hasn't been speaking to us all day. She's trying to process this pregnancy and trying to figure out a way to tell us." Alucard smiled warmly.

"I feel bad for ruining her chance to tell us." He muttered.

"Well, we don't have to tell her that we know. We can still act surprised when she does tell us." Sebastian responded with a shrug and his smirk widened.

Seras was sitting at the late Hellsing's desk alone in the dark. Her eyes simmered in the darkness while she laid her head down on the desk and stared at the burning cigar resting in the ashtray. She breathed in that familiar, almost soothing scent and let out a deep sigh. What was she going to do now? With Sir Integra gone the Organization was going to close. Seras couldn't imagine her life without missions or even carnage. And what about Alucard and Sebastian? Will she ever see them again? In all honesty, she was surprised that they were still here. The bonds no longer had any effect on them, so why they were still here was a mystery to her. The only reason why she was here was because she wanted to make sure everything was wrapped up before they closed the Organization. She wanted all leftover missions to be completed, she wanted to be sure everybody got their final pay, she needed to make sure all evidence and information of the Hellsing Organization was dealt with accordingly, and so on. But she mainly stayed because she couldn't find it in her to say goodbye to this place. This was her home and was her job for so long. What was she supposed to do, go into retirement? She was a bloody vampire! She was still so young and energetic, and that won't fade with age because she can't grow old. Mentally she could, but she will always have the body of a young woman.

"Police Girl," Alucard purred his nickname for her, making his presence known to her. She didn't acknowledge him, though they could hear her heart start to beat fast in her chest from the sound of his voice.

"Are you smoking?!" Sebastian instantly barked at her afterwards. She didn't understand why he cared if she was smoking or not.

"No," She answered softly. "I just miss the smell," She murmured while she continued staring at the burning cigar.

"That's a waste of a fine cigar." Alucard gently scolded her. He sat on the edge of the desk before taking up the cigar. Seras finally sat up to watch her master as he puffed on the cigar. His red eyes were glued to her face. She could see amusement in them and such a large grin was cracking his face. Almost instantly she knew that Alucard was excited about something, but she didn't know what. Maybe he's just pleased that he got to shag his Draculina. Maybe he wanted to fuck her again. Either way, he was extremely pleased about something. Seras sighed as she leaned back and slumped in the chair. She knew it was time to discuss certain matters with them and she wasn't looking forward to it. Glancing down at her lap, she drew imaginary circles on her thigh and purposely avoided eye contact with either of them.

"About…last night," She started but then furrowed her brows. She forced herself to look up at them. "Is last night something we can…talk about or…do we avoid talking about it ever again?"

"Why would we avoid talking about?" Sebastian snickered while he smirked at the silly Draculina. Her eyes flickered to his face still looking ever so confused. She shrugged her shoulders and lightly shook her head.

"I didn't know if it was something you guys…regretted doing. Or maybe it was just a…one time thing." She answered and then dropped her gaze again.

"Is it something you regret doing?" Alucard asked her then. There was a short moment of silence. They stared at her but she wouldn't look at them.

"In all honesty?" She whispered after several more seconds. Both males paused and all amusement left their eyes. She looked at them, but they weren't comforted in the slightest. "I regret _parts _of it, but not in the way you guys think. I regret being drunk when it happened. I regret forcing you guys to drink with me. That part was a mistake." She looked back at her lap before proceeding. "I wanted to be sober when _it _happened. I wanted to know that…" She trailed off as a distant look appeared in her eyes.

"That?" Alucard spoke softly as he flicked ash into the tray.

"You guys…loved me." She finished in a whisper. Swallowing her embarrassment, the little vampire looked back at them. "I know, it's stupid, but…" She gave a deep sigh. "I've…always had feelings for the both of you. Integra always told me to just tell you guys, but I never could. And even if you both don't feel the same, that's fine. I just thought it was time to be honest."

"Why couldn't you ever tell us?" Sebastian asked with an arched brow.

"You guys don't take lovers because you love them. You don't love them and if any of those lovers were to tell you that they loved you, you would find her foolish." Seras answered and then she shook her head. "I didn't want to get hurt. I wouldn't have been able to deal with that rejection. So, I kept my feelings to myself."

"Then what gave you the courage to tell us this now?" Alucard asked her with a crooked smile and he brought the cigar back to his mouth.

"The cat was already out of the bag." She responded with a shrug. "Last night I was so…intoxicated that I felt numb telling you guys the truth."

"And you think that we don't love you." Alucard stated more than asked as he twirled his cigar between his fingers. His grin widened and he looked at her from the corner of his eye. Seras' face heated with a blush and her mouth fell open. She didn't know if he was implying that they did love her, but she believed that he was. She closed her mouth and looked away while she tried processing his words and their feelings. Afterwards, she stood up.

"There's…something else we need to talk about." She started in a whisper. The males' smirks widened, knowing exactly what it was. Her eyes flickered back towards the desk. Her fingers played with a pen while she tried putting her thoughts together. "I may have taken a test…several tests that came out…positive." Alucard and Sebastian only became more amused when they saw how nervous she was getting. Her face was getting redder by the second. At times she was just too adorable. "I…" Her head then shot up so she was looking at them. She gave them such a beautifully nervous smile. "Well, have you guys ever heard of the birds and the bees?" She chuckled. Of course, they knew exactly what she was talking about and knew all about parents talking to their children about the birds and the bees, but it would be far more fun teasing her.

"The birds and the bees, Miss. Victoria?" Sebastian questioned. "What about them?" Her smile dropped and her face paled.

"Hmn," She hummed, clearly all the more nervous since they didn't get her drift the first time. "You know," She whispered as if she was telling them a secret. "Reproducing,"

"Are you saying that birds and bees fornicate to reproduce, Police Girl? Are you still intoxicated or do you not understand that these are two completely different species that couldn't possibly reproduce together?" Alucard teased her further.

"No," His Childe groaned in frustration with a roll of her eyes. "Birds lay eggs and the bees pollinate,"

"Very good," Sebastian patronized her. "You've learned something a four year old should know." They could see that she was getting flustered now. She clenched her jaw and glared at the desk with those magnificent crimson eyes of hers. She wanted to yell, they knew it, but she really wanted to remain calm and tell them the good news. She huffed and tried thinking of another way to tell them. She was too scared to be straightforward with it. She still didn't know how they would react. Hell, she was still trying to process it herself! Maybe telling them right now wasn't such a good idea. But she was hoping with all of her heart that they would be understanding and be accepting. One of them had gifted her with something truly precious. But she was hoping mostly that they would help her through it, even if they didn't love her. She didn't want to go through it alone. Her face was pale white now and she slowly lifted her head to show them how terrified she was.

"I'm scared," She whispered to them. She knew they were going to take this seriously when their smirks fell. "I don't know what to expect. I'm afraid that I'll lose it or harm it in some way. I'm afraid of falling and hurting the child. I am such a damn klutz, you both know it. I have no idea if it's…demonic or a vampire. I don't know anything about it. All I know is that I have a…small, monstrous child growing..." She paused to lick her lips. They could see that she was shaking and the fear was only growing in her pretty eyes. "It'll have fangs and nails…and a deep hunger for blood. I'm afraid that the baby will tear me apart from the inside out. I'm afraid of going through this alone." A little hysterical, blood tears trailed down the Draculina's face. "I really wish my mum was here. She had always told me that she would be right there when I had my first child, that she could teach me different things and little tricks. I don't want to do this alone." Sobbing, she tried to clean her face, but was far too upset and kept crying. Alucard carefully placed the cigar back in the ashtray. Neither male knew how to comfort her, but they both did feel sympathy.

"Are you telling us that you're pregnant with a little prince or princess?" The elder vampire whispered. Seras raised her head to look at her Sire strangely. She knew that her title was the No Life Queen, but she wasn't a real queen, unlike Alucard or even Sebastian who were both royal in some way.

"Well," She started and managed to crack a smile even though tears were still running down her face. "I don't know about that, but it's definitely not a bird or a bee." She joked. Alucard shifted his head to smile warmly at her.

"You're impregnated with one of our children, making him or her instantly royalty. Prince or princess, one of them would be the correct title for the child." Sebastian purred with a pleased look in his eyes.

"And you won't be going through this alone, Seras." Alucard snickered with a light shake of his head. "We'll be there every step of the way. I promise you that." Alucard then dropped his gaze and lifted the cigar towards his face. "And when we learn who the father of the child is, he'll be the one to mate with you." When hearing this Seras' smile slowly fell. She was confused and hurt, but she also felt stupid. Why hadn't she thought about it thoroughly? Why did she think Alucard and Sebastian would both be with her? True, she loved them both and she was sure that they both were her mates, but that didn't mean that they were content sharing her. And were they willing to mate with her because they loved her? Neither of them actually gave her a straight answer when she told them that she loved them. Were they doing it just because they felt pressured to do it or that they had to just because she was carrying their child? "Seras?" Alucard whispered when the girl became unusually silent. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye to see her just standing there gaping at them. Pain was swelling in her eyes and her face was pale.

"Do…you guys _want_ to mate with me?" She asked. "Or…do you guys feel…forced because I'm pregnant?"

"No," Alucard answered and he flicked the ash on the end of the cigar into the ashtray. "Neither of us feels forced."

"We love you, Seras." Sebastian admitted out loud to her. Her eyes flickered to the side just as she clenched her jaw. For some reason hearing that didn't make her feel better. It only made her feel worse. They both loved her and she loved them, but…she would have to give up one.

"What are you thinking, Draculina?" The elder vampire asked.

"No," She whispered subconsciously. The demon furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Pardon?" Sebastian asked as he tried recalling if Alucard had asked her a yes or no question.

"What are you saying 'no' to?" The elder vampire huffed in frustration. Seras raised her head to stare at them for a long minute. She looked confused, like she didn't even realize that she had said 'no' and didn't know what they were talking about. After a while, she started shaking her head.

"No," She repeated in a whisper.

"No, what?" Alucard kept himself from growling and his fingers tightened around the cigar.

"I'm not going to mate with the father; I'm not going to mate with either of you." Seras answered. Silence settled among them as they all just stared at each other in complete bafflement. The males couldn't process what she was saying at all. It just didn't make sense to them.

"Why?" Sebastian asked her then below a whisper. Seras dropped her gaze and once again shook her head.

"I love you both, and you guys love me in return. It will be too painful…for all of us." She whispered. The girl slowly licked over her lips before proceeding. "I can't choose one of you over the other. I can't," Alucard and Sebastian continued to stare at her in disbelief. They understood her reasoning and a part of them was actually relieved with what she had decided. They knew that it would have hurt to see the other man with their mate. "I don't want to hurt either of you." Even though they understood her reasoning, they weren't entirely happy with it. Still, one of them had a chance of being with her and they both wanted to be that lucky one.

"Denying us both will only end in pain." Alucard retorted as he once more brought the cigar back to his lips to puff on it.

"That child is one of ours and neither of us are intending to let him grow up without a father. His mother is ours as well." Sebastian added while a dark look glistened in his hellish eyes.

"She's _one_ of ours," The elder vampire corrected him. "Let me rephrase that. She's _my _Draculina,_ my _queen, and _my _bride. My bite marks are on her throat to prove that. Seras will always belong to me, which makes her mine and mine alone." The demon turned his head sharply and if possible that dark look worsened. He looked like he was about ready to tear the other man apart.

"Seras and I have known each for far longer, despite you being her master. You were gone for three decades which left us some time to get to know one another." Sebastian reminded him.

"And you wasted that time by not making any sort of move or claiming her. You waited, like an imbecile. You had your chance." Alucard snickered. He didn't even bother to look at the demon he knew was glowering at him. He continued to just sit there on the edge of the desk puffing away at the cigar.

"You're both imbeciles." Seras retorted, earning both of their attention. They looked quite offended, maybe even pissed, by her comment. The Draculina stood behind the desk with her arms crossed and her eyes glowing so darkly. She looked far more pissed than them. Her fangs were digging into her bottom lip, showing that she was trying to restrain herself from yelling, swearing, maybe even maiming and killing. "I am not a fucking possession! My child is not a fucking possession! I love you both, but sometimes you both can be so fucking thick headed and so very fucking arrogant! You both can have a place in my and the child's life! You both can be a father figure if you so please! But I'm not mating with either of you, especially if you're both going to act like children fighting over a toy!" Taking a deep needed breath, Seras closed her eyes to try and calm herself. After a short while, she continued but refused to look at them in fear that she will only get angry again. "We can do this several different ways. We can go on with our lives and act like nothing ever happened, and you two can continue mentoring me. We can acknowledge that we're closer than before and you guys can actually be in my child's life. Or we can be lovers and you both can act as fathers towards the child." After finishing she cracked open her eyes to look back at them.

"Sex isn't off the table, but mating is?" Sebastian asked with a displeased look on his face. Seras waved one of her hands.

"For now mating is off the table. Maybe in another year or two we can talk about it again." She answered with a shrug.

"I still think that the father of the child should be the one to mate with you." Alucard intervened. Seras glanced over at him then.

"And what if it isn't your child, Alucard? Will that rule suddenly change? Will it be a duel between you and Sebastian for my heart?" She asked with a roll of her eyes. "Neither of you are dueling. That would be bleeding ridiculous." The elder vampire merely scoffed and went on puffing on that damn cigar of his without looking at his Draculina. The little vampire shook her head at him with a deep sigh. "Ridiculous," She grumbled under her breath. "Since you two are being so stubborn right now, we'll talk about this later." She dropped her hands to smack her hips in frustration and then she stormed off, leaving the elder creatures alone. After slamming the door behind her, Sebastian glanced at Alucard. The elder vampire's back was to him as he gazed out the window to stare at the open grounds. He twirled the cigar between his fingers while blowing a small cloud of light grey smoke from his mouth. He seemed to be deep in thought, but Michaelis knew that Alucard was intentionally ignoring him.

"Neither of us is going to get what he wants with the way things are going." The demon spoke finally with a gentle wave of his hand. "We need to talk, Alucard, or we both might just lose Seras."

"We're not going to lose her." The elder vampire scoffed. He turned his head slightly to look at the demon from the corner of his eye. "Even if neither of us mates with her, she's still allowing us to be in her and the child's life."

"She also gave us the option to continue as lovers." Sebastian added as his eyes flickered to the floor. "But something tells me that you're not too pleased with that either. If you don't want me being her mate, then I'm guessing you don't want me as her lover either."

"You catch on quick." Alucard muttered and he looked back out the window.

"Unlike you, I have no issue…sharing Seras." Michaelis told him.

"And why is that?" The elder vampire asked curiously with furrowed brows.

"I'm a demon," He snickered with a gentle smirk. "When it comes to lovers, more than one is preferred."

"Demons and their damn orgies," Alucard cackled lightly. "If that's true, Michaelis, then you're implying that I would be your lover as well, not just Seras. And I have to say, I don't really think it will work out between us." He added with a snicker. "It didn't the first time."

"We weren't even trying for anything the first time. It was just mindless fun. But I'm focusing on Seras' position in the relationship right now." Sebastian responded and he finally glanced back at the elder vampire. "She's the one that will have more than one lover, and I being a demon, I'm already used to having more than one person in a…Well, this will be my first real relationship, but you get what I mean."

"Be that as it may, Michaelis. I'm not a demon." Alucard reminded him.

"But _you_ had three brides." Sebastian raised his voice as he gestured at nothing in particular. "How can you be so selfish? You're allowed more than one lover, but when it comes to Seras, you would rather give her nothing than two husbands?"

"Husbands," Alucard repeated in a whisper and his eyes flickered to his cigar. He lightly shook his head at it. "I want to give Seras the world. I want to give her and her child everything that they deserve. I'll do that, even if she doesn't take me as a mate."

"Seras doesn't want the world!" Sebastian growled in frustration. "She wants us, you ignorant fool! By fighting with me about this situation, you're giving her nothing in return!" The demon then sighed through his nose, but continued to glower at the other male. "Just think about what I said, Alucard. Think about what you're doing to Seras and to yourself. By refusing her to let her mate with both of us, you're depriving her of happiness and yourself." With those final words, Sebastian left the elder vampire alone. Alucard sat there for a long while staring at his cigar that he twirled between his fingers. He watched the light grey smoke rise to evaporate somewhere by his head. He breathed in that familiar scent of his old master and wondered what she thought about this mess. Obviously she knew far longer than Sebastian and him that Seras loved them and that they were the little vampire's mates. His master was clearly supportive and tried advising Seras every step of the way, but the Draculina was too scared of him and Michaelis to ever profess her love to them. If his master was alive today, what would she be telling the little vampire? Would she be encouraging her to stick to her guns and refuse mating with either of them? Or would she advise the small blonde to just settle for one of them?

Alucard looked back out the window. Seras was being the selfish one. She wanted both of them to mate with her? What made her think that would ever work? And now she was throwing a fit because she could only have one of them? She was acting like a child! The elder vampire shook his head at his protégé. He thought she had grown, he thought she was far more mature than she was, but perhaps he was wrong. Even being an eighty-three year old woman, she was still a damn child. Maybe they needed to wait this out like his Childe suggested. Maybe in another few years she'll realize how self-centered she was being and finally pick one of them to mate with. A sharp pain shot through his heart at that thought. What if she did stop being self-centered and settled for one of them and that one was Sebastian? What if she chose Sebastian over him? He knew he wouldn't be able to deal with that. He knew he would fight tooth and nail to become Seras' mate, but in the end, it would be her choice. And he couldn't live with it knowing his Childe shut him out to mate with that demon. He needed to do something before that happens. But what? How can he have Seras to himself? How can he get her to choose him? Why were women such complicated creatures?

**End of Chapter Two**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will be out next Tuesday. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Evening, **

**So~ This story doesn't really have a plotline. It's more of just fun, smut, and fluff. But it's a lot of fun to write and I can tell you (around chapter four and five) it gets a little crazy at times. I hope you guys are liking it. **

**Wednesday I'll update "Matchmaking". **

**Oxford Not Brogues **

**Chapter Three**

Seras lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling and combing her fingers through her hair. She had so much on her mind. From the Hellsing Organization to where she'll go after the organization is closed to Alucard and Sebastian to being pregnant. So much was going on and she didn't know what to focus on. Should she let the employees take care of everything for her so she didn't have to worry about things getting done around here? Should she be looking for a flat or a small, lovely house? Was she going to be living with Alucard and Sebastian? Were they lovers, friends, or just mentors and student? Did they want to mate with her still after she yelled at them? Did they still want to be a part of her child's life? Seras groaned and she closed her eyes. Her fingers slipped from her hair to cup a hand over her eyes in exhaustion. And the child, is it vampire or demon? Boy or girl? Can she deal with a monstrous child? What will it be like to raise a vampire or demon? Will it be hell? Will she enjoy being a mum?

What will she name it? Should she choose the baby's name on her own? Would Alucard and Sebastian be interested in helping her? Should she let them pick the girl names and she'll pick the name if it's a boy or vice versa? And then there were the things she was going to have to buy before delivering. A crib, clothes, bedding, educational toys, bedtime stories, and so on. Does a vampire or demonic child need diapers? She didn't ever have to use the restroom so a supernatural baby should be the same, right? And what about feeding it? Obviously it won't consume milk so she doesn't have to worry about breastfeeding, but what does a demon child eat? Does it need souls on a regular basis or could it survive off of blood? She would have to ask Sebastian about that later. That is, if he knows. Has there ever been a demon child? There was Rosemary's Baby, but that was a movie. A damn good movie, but not real. Or is it close to the real thing? Has a woman ever given birth to something demonic? How else did demons come into existence? No, there's something about fallen angels that became demons. Is Sebastian a fallen angel?

_You're getting off track, Seras. _The little vampire shook her head before dragging her hand down her face to look back at the ceiling. What was she going to do? Why are Alucard and Sebastian both so stubborn? Was she asking too much of them? Was she being selfish? Why did she ever think that they could just be a happy family? A very unusual, happy family. They were both her mates. Wasn't it common for vampires and demons to take more than one lover? Didn't Alucard have three or four brides in the past? Something like that. And God knows how many lovers Sebastian's had. So why was she any different? Why were they mad at her for loving the both of them? They were her mates. Why couldn't they just understand? Men were so infuriating. Seras sighed as she turned onto her side to stare across the room at her wall. She wanted to sleep despite it still being night, but her mind was racing. Without thinking, the little vampire slipped a hand down to touch her flat stomach. She licked over her lips nervously while she traced over her stomach.

"Scientists say that a baby can hear you in the tummy. I know you can't answer, but can you hear me?" She asked, but immediately laughed at herself afterwards. "You weren't conceived that long ago; you're just the size of a rice grain right now…I think. But then again, you're supernatural so you could be bigger. You are going to develop pretty fast. Anyway, my original point is, you don't have ears. So you most likely can't hear me right now. But you will." Seras talked to him or her. "Your father…fathers? Alucard and Sebastian are driving me crazy, no more than usual though I guess. And I'm sure when you're born they'll drive you crazy too…that is, if they're still around by then. With everything that's going on I don't know if they feel the same. Both of them are such an enigma, I can never figure them out, and they're always surprising me. Like earlier, when I told them that one of them impregnated me with you, they…didn't freak out at all hearing that they were going to be a father. They were so calm, maybe even pleased. And that's bewildering to me." Seras whispered with a small smile. "I'm glad that they can be calm so I can freak out." She laughed. "One of us needs to be levelheaded after all." She went on stroking over her stomach as if she was stroking her child's head. "Mummy might freak out through this entire pregnancy, so just bear with me. But I promise you, the minute I'm holding you in my arms, I'll love you more than anything and keep you safe. You have to promise me that you won't be as crazy as your fathers though. Two crazies are enough."

"Who are you talking to?" Someone interrupted the conversation she was having with her baby. Seras bolted up in bed to find Sebastian. He stood in the center of her room looking confused; maybe even concerned that she had been talking to herself. Blushing, the small blonde looked away from him.

"To…the baby," She answered in a whisper. A smirk crossed over the male's face and he laughed as he approached her.

"The baby?" He repeated and sat down beside her on the bed. "The baby won't be able to hear anything for another couple of weeks, Seras."

"I figured," She laughed with a bashful smile. "But…I just wanted to talk to him…her…it." The demon glanced down at her flat stomach.

"It," He repeated with a light shake of his head. "I know that you're not far along at all and that there won't be any movement for a while, but do you mind if I felt your stomach?" Seras looked up at him with a stunned look on her face. He stared back at her looking uncertain of his request, but he held his ground and waited for permission. She slowly nodded her head.

"Um…Sure." She murmured. His curious red eyes flickered to her stomach and he hesitantly reached out a hand. Seras watched silently as his fingers slowly met with her stomach, making her flinch at first contact. They gently brushed over her tummy to lay his hand down flat. Afterwards he closed his eyes and just sat there. A dark blush decorated the girl's cheeks as she sat there awkwardly. It was weird to her for someone to be touching her stomach like that. Was this going to become a regular thing? Were other people going to be asking to touch her stomach? She hoped not, that sounded embarrassing and annoying. The little vampire shifted her head in discomfort while she waited for the demon to move. She peeked at him from the corner of her eye to see that he was grinning. How unusual. "Sebastian," She whispered when he was still for more than a minute. He finally cracked open his eyes to look at her. Seras couldn't help from shuddering when he stared at her with those ominous red orbs. His hand was still placed on her stomach but she pretended not to notice.

"Sorry," He apologized. "I was trying to focus on the life inside of you. I'm unable to tell if it's male or female yet, but I am quite pleased to find that the…_baby _is perfectly healthy. Hopefully it will stay that way." Sebastian finally slid his hand off of her stomach to place it in his lap. His smirk widened further then as he proceeded. "Now, I would like to discuss something with you." Seras sat up a little straighter and gave him her full attention.

"What?" She asked.

"I am perfectly fine with the idea of you wanting to mate with both Alucard and me, but Alucard isn't." He told her truthfully.

"You are?" She questioned with a look of surprise. "Then why didn't you say that back in the office?" She asked as she gestured to the side.

"I've tried talking to Alucard about this on more than one occasion but he refuses to listen to me." Sebastian responded with a shake of his head. A deviant smirk then crossed over his lips once more. He raised his hand to brush his fingertips over her cheek. "But I think we can trick him. Do you trust me, Seras dear?" The girl raised a suspicious brow.

"What are you planning, Sebastian? How are we going to trick Alucard?" She asked. Seras didn't exactly feel right doing this. She didn't want to trick Alucard into anything, but she was curious and wondered if tricking him would result in them having a happy ending.

"I want you to apologize to him and tell him that you would be willing to mate with the father of your child." Sebastian purred as his fingers curled around her chin. Seras frowned at him.

"How do I know I'm not the one being tricked?" She asked. The demon chuckled and shook his head.

"Why don't you trust me, Seras? By the end, you'll be mated to both of us, I promise." He whispered to her.

"But _how_, Sebastian?" Seras grumbled. "If I'm mating with the father how can I mate with you and Alucard? How do I know that you're not betraying Alucard and it's your baby that I'm carrying? I don't want to hurt Alucard like that." His fingers released her chin to cup the side of her face lovingly.

"Seras, trust me, please." He begged of her lightly. The small blonde sighed through her nose and slumps her shoulders forward.

Alucard was standing in a corridor in front of a window. His head was lowered as he gazed at the runes imprinted on his gloves. He's worn those gloves for almost two hundred years. Now that his master, the final Hellsing, was dead, he no longer had to wear them. But yet, he hadn't taken them off. He just stood there staring intently at all those little symbols that had bound him to that family. He remembered every little moment that he loathed and dreaded. But, he also remembered the good that came out of this. He got to meet a fiery woman who held his leash. Sir Integra Hellsing had been a fine woman. Perhaps if they had met under different circumstances, perhaps in a different era, he just might've taken her as a lover. He snickered at that thought. Oh, how he wondered often how fantastic of a vampire she would have made. Too bad she was born in a family of vampire hunters.

And then there was his Police Girl. A warm smile settled on his lips and his eyes held adoration at the thought of her. If he hadn't been captured by the professor, would he have ever met his little Seras Victoria? These gloves held so much pain, but they also held so many good memories. He would never admit it out loud, but he was thankful for them and the Hellsings. Alucard then slowly peeled off the gloves he'll never have to wear again and he dropped them on the floor. His smile twisted into a smirk that showed off his incisors. He lightly chuckled as he looked back at his pale hands and finally felt free.

"Alucard," A familiar male voice called for him. The elder vampire shifted his head to find the demon and Draculina approaching him. For reasons unknown to him, Sebastian looked quite pleased about something. And then there was Seras with her arms folded over her chest, her lips pouted, and avoiding all eye contact. She was still pissed, but she was clearly here to talk otherwise why else would she be here? Turning, Alucard faced them and prepared his self for the worst. Was this when his bride told him that she was going to mate with Sebastian instead of him? Is that why the demon looked so damn pleased? He came here to gloat! The look darkened in the No Life King's eyes and he unintentionally glowered at the little vampire who hadn't said a word nor looked at him.

"Seras," He practically growled her name. Curiously, the small blonde glanced up at him but was immediately pierced by his look. Her eyes widened a little and her arms slowly fell to her side.

"Alucard?" She whispered. Was he really that mad at her that he looked like he wanted to kill her? She didn't realize how pissed she made him. Feeling bad, the little vampire took a brave step forward and reached out to take one of his hands. Alucard just stood there as he allowed her to interlace her fingers with his. He stared deeply into her apologetic eyes, but couldn't help coming off hostile as the seconds ticked by. Seras gave him a gentle smile in hope to calm him some. "I'm sorry," She surprised him with this apology. "I'm sorry for going psycho on you and for yelling. I'm not so sure I can blame the hormones just yet." She laughed. Calming some, Alucard sighed through his nose before giving his bride a soft smile. So she came here to apologize for her behavior. That was better than what he thought was going to happen. But even though she was apologizing, he got the feeling that she was still holding her ground about the mate thing.

"And?" Sebastian encouraged her to continue making the girl click her tongue. She glanced over her shoulder to give the demon an annoyed look.

"I'm getting to that part." She told him sternly and then looked back at Alucard.

"_And_," She emphasized with a roll of her eyes. "I plan on…mating with the…father of my child." She mumbled under her breath. Alucard's eyes widened in complete and utter surprise. She was willing to mate with just one of them? Where was the catch? How did the demon persuade her? Did Sebastian know something that he didn't? Was Seras carrying the demon's child?

"What changed your mind?" Alucard asked her suspiciously. Awkwardly, the small blonde slowly looked back over her shoulder to stare at the grinning demon.

"My shoulder demon told me to." She grumbled. Seras then looked back up at Alucard. "But never mind him. I'm going to put my trust in you and Sebastian because you both suggested that I mate with the father. So…I'm going to do that. Even if that means…I have to lose one of you." She swallowed, nearly choking on those painful words. She lowered her head as her eyes started to sting from the hot tears that were welling in her eyes. Alucard cupped his bride's chin and tilted her head back.

"You won't lose either of us, Seras." He promised her in a whisper. The elder vampire leaned down to place a kiss in the corner of her mouth. "Even if you're carrying Sebastian's baby and…you end up mating with him, I'm not leaving your side." He vowed.

"Really, Alucard?" Seras whispered while a tear or two rolled down her cheek. He kissed away those rogue tears, making his little Draculina close her eyes and shy away from his warm lips.

"Never," Alucard whispered with a gentle purr. "I love you, Seras."

"Then why are you so against me mating with the both of you?" Seras blurted and she pulled her face from his lips to look back at him.

"I want your attention for myself, but in the end, it's your choice who you want to be with, Seras. I know you want both of us, but I don't wish to compete with Michaelis or to fight for your attention every step of the way." Alucard explained. He cupped the side of her face and used his thumb to brush those tears away. Seras turned her head sharply to glower at Michaelis with such a fire in her eyes.

"You lied to me!" She hissed. The smirk disappeared from Michaelis' lips as he focused his gaze on the dark beauty.

"I didn't lie." He responded. His eyes flickered between her and Alucard as they both stared back at him. "Aren't we all in agreeance that she will mate with the father of the child?" Seras' lips became a thin line in fury and she clenched one of her fists tightly. The elder vampire ended up giving a single nod of his head before looking back at the Draculina.

"That was my idea from the start." Alucard agreed softly. The smirk returned to the demon's face and his eyes lit up with deviance.

"Alucard, you and I are both in agreeance. Should we make some form of a deal or can I depend on you not to back out on your word?" Sebastian asked, earning an annoyed look from the elder vampire.

"I don't plan on going back on my word. I'll learn to deal with the consequences." Alucard scoffed. This only made the smirk on the demon's face grow. Sebastian then gestured his head at Seras who continued to glare at him.

"Place your hand on her stomach." The demon instructed him. The anger instantly drained from the girl's eyes as they widened. Her head snapped forward to look at her master in bewilderment who looked more than confused.

"Why?" Alucard asked as he watched his Draculina blush. The demon chuckled making her head snap back to look at him.

"To feel the life inside of her; I think you'll be surprised, Alucard." Sebastian responded. Seras again looked back at the elder vampire, waiting anxiously to see what he would do.

"Surprised?" Alucard snickered before he boldly placed a hand on the girl's flat stomach. "Why would I be…" He trailed off as his eyes slowly widened in disbelief. The demon couldn't help but chuckle at the No Life King's reaction. Seras kept looking between Alucard and Sebastian, wondering what they knew that she didn't. Alucard moved his hand over her stomach as if he was trying to feel the life inside of her better. Was he sensing it correctly? The demon raised a hand to hold up two fingers.

"A demon and a pure vampire, which could only mean that there are two different fathers." Sebastian practically purred. Seras' face paled drastically when hearing this. Alucard slowly slipped his hand away from her stomach as he glanced at the demon.

"A demon and a vampire," He repeated, still looking like he was in disbelief.

"We can both mate with her." The demon added. They heard a groan off to the side. Both males looked over to see that Seras was facing a wall. She was leaned over in front of it with her head resting against a wooden panel. She looked so pale in the face and just miserable.

"You're telling me that I have two little monsters growing inside of me?" She whimpered. "Twins?!" She cried out. "And I thought one was bad!"

"Great, now she's even more freaked out." Alucard snickered.

"Seras, everything is going to be alright. They're not going to tear through you or devour your organs." Sebastian laughed at her with a wave of his hand. Alucard glanced at the oh-so-confident demon.

"Are you sure about that?" The elder vampire asked softly.

"No," The demon murmured, scaring their bride all the more. She whimpered under her breath and slid down the wall to land on her hands and knees. She looked absolutely defeated.

"You're not actually afraid of our children, are you?" Alucard asked. The girl shook her head.

"I just don't like them so much in my body." She groaned. "I'm sure they'll be great once they're out." Seras then shifted her head to look at her Sire. "A baby is one thing, but so many causalities can happen even if it's human. Two monsters though? I don't know what to expect, and it's even scarier because I've never been pregnant before. How would you feel about all of this if men had the capability of getting pregnant? I don't think you would be too thrilled either."

"Touché," Sebastian responded. "But even if they do manage to cause some damage, like tear through you or eat you from the inside out. You will survive, Seras. You're not human, it won't be fatal. You will heal any and all wounds that they cause."

"It's just not me getting hurt though, Sebastian. There are so many things that could go wrong. What if they manage to claw themselves out of my stomach and it's not time for them to be born yet? Premature birth can be harmful, sometimes fatal. Or worse, what if they somehow get tangled in my intestines? Can they strangle themselves to death? Or the possibility that one attacks the other? And if they ever do manage to claw themselves out of the womb just to devour my intestines and blood, what if they get my heart? Destroy my heart and I'm dead, _dead_, Sebastian. There's no coming back from that." She looked wounded as she stared up at them. "I know that they're only babies and they don't know any better. But in the end, they're still…monsters and they'll act on their instincts." She finished in a whisper.

"You forget, Seras, that we'll be there every step of the way." Alucard reminded her. "As they grow and develop inside of you, a stronger connection we will have with them. We'll be able to sense if they grow anxious or even hungry and we can prevent them from hurting you." The elder vampire grinned at his Draculina then with a soft chuckle. "If you want, we can teach you so you can feel and sense them yourself. Perhaps it'll ease you knowing what they're feeling."

"I think it'll definitely make the pregnancy easier for you, Seras." Sebastian added.

"You…can teach me that?" She whispered with furrowed brows.

"It's not that hard. I think you unknowingly sensed them on your own otherwise how would you have known to take a pregnancy test?" The demon snickered. Seras bolted to her feet then and sprinted over to her mates.

"Please, show me! How do I do it?!" She asked excitedly causing the males to chuckle.

"Do you know how you can sense every human in the manor without even trying?" Alucard asked her. Seras arched a brow, but ended up nodding her head.

"Well, my powers do wrap around this place so…of course I would be able to, Master." She answered. The elder vampire gave her an odd look when she referred to him as 'Master', but for now he let it slide.

"Well, even if your powers weren't wrapped about this manor, you would…or should still be able to detect every single human." Alucard corrected her. "Much like how you can sense when someone who doesn't belong, an intruder, steps onto the property."

"So?" Seras drawled and held out her hands, waiting for him to get to the point. He snickered at her impatience.

"The answer is right there and you still don't understand?" Alucard questioned.

"Imagine your body as the manor. Feel what's inside of you, it's as simple as that, Seras." Sebastian told her outright.

"Really? That simple?" She asked. She then shrugged her shoulders. "Alright then," Taking a deep breath, the little vampire closed her eyes to focus intently. She blocked out everything else. She ignored the humans that were bustling about the manor. She ignored her mentors' existence. She ignored all the little sounds her ears could detect and the smells she picked up on. She focused on this one thing and within seconds she was sensing the small lives inside of her, nestling in her womb. A warm smile crossed over her face when she felt that brush of life that was developing inside of her. She didn't have these little monsters for long, but this was the closest she's felt to them and the realist they've felt to her. Her smile grew and she gave a breathy laugh of amazement. The longer she stayed focus on her twins the more she was able to sense, such as the very brief power that came off of them. A vampire and a demon, astounding. Opening her eyes, she smiled up at her mates lovingly. "It's a shame we don't know the genders, I would love to name them now."

"Really? So early in the pregnancy?" Sebastian asked with a look of surprise. Seras merely shrugged her shoulders and teetered on the balls of her feet. "I don't want to go months referring to them as the babies or the twins or even the monsters. Besides, if I named them I would feel…closer to them. Wouldn't you?" She asked.

"Why don't you start making up a list of names? The soonest we find out the genders you'll be ready." Alucard suggested making her smile brighten.

"If there's a boy I'll choose the name? And if there's a girl you guys can choose a name?" Seras asked. "Or do you guys want to compromise and we each create a list of names? We can then go through them together, eliminating ones we don't like and choosing the best." Alucard waved his hand at his little bride with a deep chuckle.

"You can choose the boy's name. Michaelis and I will compromise on a girl's name." The elder vampire responded.

"Miss. Victoria," Someone interrupted them. Turning, Seras found the previous Hellsing butler, Xander, approaching them. The middle aged man looked tired from a long night, but he held a small smile on his face. "May I speak with you? It is important."

"Sure," Seras muttered as she fully faced the butler. Xander glanced behind her to politely bow his head to the elder creatures.

"Alucard, Sebastian," He greeted them, earning a nod back from them. The butler then looked back at the small blonde. There was such a warm look in her eyes that he had never witnessed there before. She looked…different, possibly more vibrant. Brushing it off, he continued with what he was going to tell her. "Sir Integra's attorney would like to have a meeting with you tomorrow night. He knows of your…status, Miss. Victoria, so he's agreed that he can meet you at a time most suitable for you. He would like to know if six o'clock would be alright." Seras' smile slowly fell and she stared at him in what appeared to be confusion. Her brows furrowed and she ended up frowning.

"Um…Yeah, I suppose that's fine. But what is this all about, Xander? Why does her attorney want to speak with me? Have I done something wrong?" The little vampire asked worriedly causing the butler to chuckle.

"Not at all, Miss. Victoria. He only wishes to discuss Sir Integra's final wishes. In other words, her Will and Testament." Xander eased her some, but her eyes only widened. The butler then bowed his head to her. "I will go tell Mr. Bennett that six o'clock will be just fine for you. He'll meet you in the conference room tomorrow night. Good night, Miss. Victoria. Alucard, Sebastian," With that, Xander left.

"What the hell?" Seras whispered and she blinked stupidly at nothing in particular.

"Sir Integra added you to her Will?" Alucard questioned, but his Childe looked just as confused as him.

"I don't know," She whispered.

"Well, it certainly looks that way." Sebastian snickered. The demon glanced at the elder vampire from the corner of his eye. "And what do you mean add? Sir Integra had no one else. No family, no real friends other than you and Seras. While you were gone, Seras became her new servant, trump card, pet, and right hand man. She depended on no one else but your Childe and vice versa. It appears that she's still looking out for you, Seras, even after death."

"We don't know anything yet, Sebastian. The attorney only said he wanted to discuss things with me. Why would Sir Integra leave anything to a vampire? She hated vampires." Seras reminded him.

"Then what else would it be about, Seras?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know," She muttered. "Let's just…forget about it for now. I don't want to talk about it anymore." She whispered as she finally turned to face them again. Such sadness welled in those perfect crimson eyes of her as she stared glumly at the floor. "If you guys don't mind, I'm going to go visit Integra."

"Again?" Alucard questioned as the Draculina brushed past them to head down the hall.

"I like sitting out there with her. I like talking to her. It makes me feel better, Alucard." Seras responded and she continued walking.

"Much like the living, Seras, don't get too attached to the dead. You won't be joining her anytime soon." Alucard advised her.

"Are you kidding me? I'll never see her again. I'm damned, remember?" The small blonde grumbled with a defeated look in her eyes.

"You know it's not good to upset a pregnant woman, Alucard." Sebastian threw in his two cents, knowing that he was only aggravating the elder vampire.

"Quiet, Michaelis." Alucard hissed before he followed after his little bride.

"Seras, if I may, wouldn't it be better to talk to us instead of a headstone? You can pretend that you're talking to her if that makes you feel better." Sebastian suggested as he picked up the pace to keep up with the two vampires. The little vampire stopped in the middle of the corridor to turn and look back at them curiously.

"Talk…to you guys?" She repeated softly, looking uncertain and maybe even a little embarrassed.

"Yes," The demon answered and he paused in front of her. "Is there something wrong with that?" Her eyes flickered to the floor, unable to keep eye contact with either of them.

"Integra is unable to give you the answers you're looking for. Perhaps we can help ease you from whatever is bothering you." Alucard sighed. He absolutely hated that he was siding with that damn demon, but Sebastian was making sense. He didn't want his bride to rely on a headstone more than her mate.

"Are you guys…sure?" She asked and nervously rubbed the back of her neck.

"Why are you so hesitant to discuss it with us?" Sebastian questioned her.

"Because it'll be about my feelings…and about you guys." She murmured with a faint blush. "I'm used to talking to Integra about this stuff."

"But Integra is dead, Seras." The demon reminded her as if she actually forgot that her best friend was dead. Seras threw him an annoyed look.

"I know that, Sebastian." Seras grumbled and she clucked her tongue at him. "But I'm still used to talking to her about all this stuff. What do I say to you guys? Exactly what I'll tell her? Won't you two get bored? I know talking about feelings isn't exactly your guys' cup of tea."

"It wasn't Integra's either and yet you went to her with your problems." Alucard reminded her. This brought a small smile to the girl's face and she laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Seras giggled. "It was rare when she told me how she was feeling."

"She wasn't called the Iron Maiden for nothing." Alucard snickered. "Now, would you like to talk to us about it?" The Draculina glanced back at them with a warm glint in her eyes. Her smile grew and she bashfully nodded her head. Not long afterwards, her smile faltered a little.

"I'm…concerned about all of this; about us." She started in a whisper.

"About our newest relationship?" Sebastian asked with furrowed brows.

"You and Alucard got along well before I…" She trailed off to lick over her lips. "You both just seem to be more hostile towards each other. I know that you, Alucard, aren't happy about any of this, but I also know that you don't want to let me go. I feel…horrible for doing this to you guys. I don't really know what to do though. You both had already agreed to…mating with me, but I just feel as if things will get far worse when we do mate. It's like Alucard said, he doesn't want to feel like he's competing every minute of the day with you, Sebastian. And I understand that." She took a couple of seconds to gather her thoughts. "The only solution I can think of, if we mate, is if I spent time with you guys separately so neither of you feels left out or like he's competing. But something tells me that won't work either."

"I have no idea why Alucard is so concerned about me competing with him. As if I want to spend an eternity competing with him for your affection?" The demon scoffed as he glanced at the elder vampire with a dark, annoyed look. Looking back at the Draculina, he graced her with a handsome smile. "I would prefer to relax with my mate and not worry about what the other male is doing and how to upstage him. Honestly, it doesn't surprise me that he's acting this way. He's practically a child compared to me. I'm far more mature than Alucard." The No Life King scowled at the arrogant bastard.

"This is you not upstaging me? You're doing very poorly at keeping your word, Michaelis." Alucard retorted. "And if you're so mature, then why don't you tell Seras why it is exactly you are alright with her having more than one person in a relationship." The demon's smirk fell and he glowered at the other male. Alucard then looked back at the little vampire. "Your beloved high heel wearing demon is used to these sorts of things because he's used to hosting orgies." The elder vampire let slip. Seras groaned at the bickering males and let her head fall into her hand in exhaustion. Why did she think that she could actually talk to them without them arguing like this? Talking to a headstone would have been better. At least then she could hear herself think and gather her thoughts.

"Okay," Seras interrupted as she looked back at her mates and waved her hand. "I have several different questions about that. First, you wear heels, Sebastian?"

"That's his 'natural' form." Alucard added. Seras waved her hand again.

"Never mind. Second, you used to host orgies? You? You of all people?" She asked as she eyed him awkwardly.

"Why does that surprise you?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know. You don't really come off as a people person. It's just weird that you would gather people just for an orgy." Seras muttered. "Did you do it with…males too?" She asked and blinked stupidly at him. The demon sighed. How did they get off topic?

"Yes," He answered. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"I didn't know you were bisexual!" She exclaimed.

"All demons are," Alucard responded. "Pillow princess," He insulted the demon softly, knowing full well that the demon heard.

"All?! Really?!" She asked.

"Alucard is bisexual too." Sebastian revealed, making the little vampire's jaw drop. Instead of managing to infuriate the No Life King, he only received a proud smirk from him.

"Master, is that true?" Seras asked. Alucard looked back at his Draculina.

"I prefer a woman, but it would be a lie if I said I hadn't had a male or two." He admitted to her.

"A male or two? If I remember correctly, you came to one of those orgies and you had more than two males." Sebastian snickered with a twisted smirk.

"So…" Seras drawled as she hesitantly held out a finger to gesture between the two of them. "Have you guys ever…" She trailed off and bit her bottom lip. The males' eyes widened from her brave question. They looked at each other, unsure of what they should tell her.

"Well," Sebastian started before he looked back at their little bride. "We never went all the way," Seras' eyes practically bulged out of her head and her mouth fell open in disbelief.

"What…what did you guys do then?" She asked as so many different scenarios played out through her head and each one was getting her unbelievably aroused. Again, Alucard and Sebastian glanced at each other simultaneously as they contemplated what they should and shouldn't reveal to her. "This might be insensitive of me," Seras started back up, earning their attention. "But why aren't you guys lovers?" Embarrassed, the small blonde looked away from them as she timidly shrugged her shoulders. "Perhaps you guys are looking at this mate thing all wrong…Or, at least, Alucard is. You want me solely for yourself, Alucard, even though you're letting Sebastian mate with me. If you've attended orgies, then you should know that one person doesn't just belong to you. And you had three or four brides. So you've been in a relationship like this before and were just fine with it. Why can't you just see it as a…love group…as lame as that sounds?" Her shy smile widened. "I belong to you and Sebastian. You guys belong to me. Sebastian and I belong to you. And you and I belong to Sebastian. Doesn't…that sound…nice?"

"Kinky," The demon purred with a pleased smirk on his face. He glanced at the elder vampire with a calmer look in his eyes now. "I don't know how you feel about this, Alucard, but that works for me." Alucard shifted his head to stare quizzically at him.

"You do realize that she's suggesting that we be lovers, right?" He asked. Admittedly, the thought of taking Sebastian a lover didn't bother him in the slightest, but it was quite unusual to him. He was going to take a demon as a lover and mate with his pregnant fledgling? This night was get weirder and weirder by the minute.

"I know," Sebastian snickered. "And I am in agreeance with her. I think it's a good idea." The elder vampire looked between the demon and his Childe, looking almost confused about the situation. "We were brief lovers before, Alucard. It'll be no different this time so I don't know why you look so astonished." Giving a deep sigh, Alucard set his gaze on the little vampire.

"I don't know if this will entirely work out, Seras, but I'm willing to give it a shot." The male responded and immediately afterwards a wide toothy grin spread across his face. He was going to wreck them both. He then glanced at the demon from the corner of his eye. "If I recall, you give great head. I'll be looking forward to that again." Seras' face burned a dark shade of red.

"Oh, my God." The little vampire exclaimed softly under her breath, causing Alucard to cackle from her response.

"It's far too easy to get her to blush." He purred in delight. He flashed his sharp white fangs at her as his grin widened. "Now, since you have agreed to mate with the father of the child, I think it's about time you were true to your word." As he said this, he approached his fledgling. Seras had to tilt her head back just to stare up at him in confusion and embarrassment. Just thinking about having sex with them again made her face such a deep red. Her master grabbed her by the waist, lifted her with ease, and slung her over his shoulder. The Draculina gasped sharply from the fast action and the wind was practically knocked right out of her as her stomach connected hard with his muscly shoulder. And then she felt the gentle movements of him striding down the corridor. Her eyes widened, but all her gaze was focused on was Sebastian who followed after the elder vampire. The demon smirked so smugly at her. Her fingers curled into her Sire's coat as she attempted to shift her head to look at Alucard, but all she could see was the back of his head.

"This is so embarrassing!" Seras exclaimed when two humans past them in the hall and gave them such strange looks. "Put me down, Alucard!" She shouted at him and struggled in his hold. But his arm was tight around her waist, keeping her pinned to his shoulder. "This is very caveman like of you! I'm surprise you didn't hit me over the head with a club first!" She insulted him, but he only found it amusing and cackled openly at her. "I don't like being carried! Now put me down!"

"It's a good thing you're no longer a virgin, Seras, because I am going to absolutely destroy you." Alucard purred, making the little vampire's face pale.

**End of Chapter Three**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good Evening, **

**Next Tuesday I'll update "A Little Mistake, A Big Change". **

**Thursday I'll update "The Missing Piece". **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Chapter Four**

Alucard lied there beside his slumbering mate. She was fully naked, but hiding away her goods as she lay on her stomach with half of her face buried in the pillow and the rest of her body hidden away under the sheet. His bite marks stood out like a sore thumb on her throat, marking her as his. On the other side of the throat would be the demon's but he couldn't' see it from where he laid. He couldn't sleep at all. His mind was just racing and every now and then he would find himself looking at his mate. So much has changed these last two days. Just a few nights ago he was a bachelor sitting across from his master as they played a round of chess. Now here he was mated to his pregnant fledgling and lying naked in a bed with a demon he had taken as a lover. Well, almost. He hadn't taken Michaelis as a lover yet. Alucard's red orbs then brightened as a thought struck him. He shifted his head slightly to glance at the demon that lied on the other side of the little vampire. Sebastian was ever so motionless that he would have looked dead to anyone else. And even though his eyes were closed, the elder vampire knew that the demon was fully awake.

Allowing a smirk to creep onto his lips, Alucard snaked his arm around his bride's limp form and pulled her on top of him with ease. She groaned at the new position he put her in. She shifted her head on top of his hard, bare chest and fell into a deeper sleep with a small sigh. Every inch of her warm body was pressed into his. Her breasts were soft, her hair silky and smelling of a sweet fragrance, and her small, delicate hands that she rested on his chest and shoulder. Her somewhat plump thighs were parted so his soft cock could rest comfortably between them while her legs stretched out over his longer ones. Of course, her feet didn't reach his. Hers stopped at his shins. Sometimes it surprised him just how short she was. Alucard lovingly stroked over her hair as he focused his gaze on Sebastian. The demon opened his eyes and shifted his head to look at him quizzically.

"What are you doing? Why did you move Seras away from me?" Michaelis asked, clearly annoyed and thinking that Alucard was being overly possessive with her again. The elder vampire's grin widened.

"Because I'm bored; and since our bride is asleep, you're the only one I have to play with." He purred before he slithered a hand under the sheet. The demon jolted slightly when the male's fingers wrapped around his flaccid cock. He looked back at the elder vampire in mild surprise.

"You really are…Oh, what is it that Seras calls you? A horny something," Michaelis clicked his tongue and rested his head back on the pillow.

"A horn dog?" Alucard snickered while he moved his fingers up and down. He could feel the demon start to slowly harden in his hand.

"A horn dog, that's right." Sebastian muttered with a light nod of his head. The smirk on his face faltered then. "What does that even mean? I thought a horn dog was something the humans consumed."

"No, that's a corn dog, I believe." The elder vampire corrected him.

"Still have no idea what that is, and it doesn't sound too pleasant, does it?" The demon laughed.

"It doesn't," Alucard agreed. "But a horn dog is just the kids' way of saying that someone is sex crazed."

"I don't know if I would term it 'horn dog', but it does sound like you, Alucard." Sebastian whispered. The demon then furrowed his brows while he stared up at the ceiling. "Now, what is a corn dog exactly?"

"A cylinder of meat with bread surrounding it, and it's on a _stick_." The elder vampire responded in a condescending voice.

"A stick? I'm assuming this is so they can consume it on the go." Michaelis questioned. "It sounds foul."

"It is foul," Alucard scoffed. "And it has the same unpleasant smell of a hot dog." He then shrugged one of his shoulders. "It is basically a hot dog." Shaking his head, he sighed through his nose while he continued moving his hand to harden the other male. "These are the times when I'm glad I'm no longer human. Eating something like that would most definitely be revolting." Sebastian closed his eyes with a soft moan. His cock was starting to become so sensitive to the vampire's touch. It was standing at full attention and aching. Alucard could now feel it pulsing in his hand. He wrapped his fingers tighter around him and moved a little quicker. His hand went up to flick his thumb across the red swollen head and then he went down towards the base.

Pre cum leaked from the demon's slit, making it easier for the vampire's hand to move over his cock as it became nice and lubricated. Alucard was rock hard, and it wasn't helping any that Seras' naked body was lying right on top of him. Her warm, plump thighs had his cock in a gentle hold, making it a perfect play toy for him. He couldn't help but move his hips lightly to fuck that small gap between her thighs. He moaned from that exhilarating feeling of her hot fleshy thighs caressing his cock. He moved his hips just a little faster. Seras groaned from the motion and the feeling of something hard and hot thrusting between her legs. She shifted her head to plant her face in his chest.

"Stop," She grumbled in her sleep. Alucard moved his hand faster over Sebastian's cock. The friction was getting intense and burning them both, but it made it all the more exciting and stimulating. The demon's red eyes were burning in their sockets. He was biting so hard into his bottom lip that blood started to seep down his chin. He fisted the sheet and threw it off of him to watch this fierce hand job. The sight of it only made it all the more thrilling to them both. Sebastian instinctively moved his hips to Alucard's rhythm for further pleasure. The elder vampire thrust harder between his mate's thighs and this time woke her up from the constant movement. Seras lifted her head with a whine and cracked open her eyes to look at Alucard in pure irritation. Seeing that he was fully awake and doing something with one of his hands, she turned her head to look at the demon. The Draculina was far too tired to care at the moment that her master was actually pleasuring Sebastian by hand. She groaned and let her head fall back on Alucard's chest.

"This side of the bed is open." She stated sleepily as she lazily gestured a thumb towards her right. "Why couldn't you just set me there so I could sleep and you two could go at it without waking me?"

"Because I wanted to hold you. Now, keep still so I can finish." Alucard ordered her. He draped and arm around her lower back to restrain her. Seras lifted her head once more to stare down in his face.

"You're _such_ a romantic." She snickered sarcastically. The little vampire then leaned down to give him a tender kiss on the lips. She shifted her thighs and gently thrust her hips to try and help him get off. In response, her master moaned in her mouth and his arm tightened around her. Cum spurted from the demon's tip and Sebastian released a loud, breathy moan. The white fluid dripped down his cock only to get swept up by Alucard's hand as it continued moving up and down his shaft at a fast pace. A few more drops seeped out and then the man was spent. The demon's chest rose and fell as he breathed deeply and panted out of breath. He rested his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes to rest. Alucard's hand slowed until he was no longer pumping him. His skin glistened with the demon's cum; he was covered in it but didn't seem to mind. Casually, he brought his cum covered hand towards Seras before breaking away from her sweet lips. Alucard flashed the Draculina a toothy grin.

"Lick me clean of him." He ordered her and he brought his hand closer to her face. Seras showed no hesitation. She wrapped her delicate fingers around her master's wrist, pulled his hand closer as she slipped out her little pink tongue, and licked over one of his fingers. Both males watched absolutely transfixed while the cum gathered on her tongue and disappeared inside of her mouth as she swallowed it. She gave soft, breathy moans with each lap. Afterwards, she slipped one of Alucard's fingers into her hot mouth and she sucked on him. He could feel her tongue caressing over his long finger, still gathering and tasting Sebastian's cum as much as she could. Her fangs gently grazed him and every now and then the little minx would nip her master playfully. She slipped his finger back out just so she could trail the tip of her tongue over his fingers one last time. She did exactly as she was told and completely cleaned his hand of the male's cum. Proud by how well she obeyed, the small blonde smiled sexily with a sparkle in her eyes. She laughed and kissed the palm of her master's hand lovingly. Alucard gave one last sharp thrust between her legs and he was cumming. The little vampire's eyes widened when she felt his hot, sticky cum drip and gathered on the back of her thighs and in between them.

"Alucard!" Seras exclaimed as she threw off the sheet and sat up to watch his cum leak down her thighs. Alucard grinned up at his mate and placed an arm under his head for support and comfort.

"What did you expect was going to happen?" He purred to her. Her eyes flickered back to his face and she pouted her lips in what appeared to be frustration.

"I didn't know you were just going to cum on me like that. I thought you were going to finish in my mouth or hand or something, but not on my thighs." Seras grumbled as she looked back at the cum that stuck to her. She dipped her fingers into the mess and clicked her tongue. "I'm definitely going to need a shower now before meeting with the attorney. What time is it anyway? Do I have time?" She asked before she turned her head sharply to look at her clock on the desk that was across the room. It was only a few minutes to five. She had an hour to clean herself up and look presentable before meeting with the attorney.

"You worry far too much, darling. You have plenty of time." Sebastian purred and he sat up in bed to grab her by the wrist. Seras looked back at him curiously. The demon was flashing such a deviant smile that showed off his sharp incisors. His lashes were lowered over his red gaze, making him look all the more demonic, but Seras wasn't afraid of him. He gave a sharp pull of her wrist. She gasped when she nearly fell forward but caught herself using her other hand to support her. The demon's cruel smirk only widened and he pulled harder the second time. His little bride tumbled onto the mattress beside him. Before she could even think about escaping, he pushed on her hip to turn her over onto her back and then caged her in with his body. "Stay put," Sebastian ordered her softly as he crawled down her body. He grabbed at her shins, digging his bony fingers into them purposely to create marks. He forced her legs open to reveal her sex and her messy, cum covered thighs. The demon lowered his head slowly and breathed in the scent of her arousal and Alucard's salty cum. His warm breath wafted over her thigh causing her to shudder from the feel.

"Sebastian," The small blonde whispered timidly and she watched him ever so carefully. The male dragged his tongue over one of her inner thighs to gather her master's cum. She bit deeply into her bottom lip with a small, helpless moan. "Sebastian," His fingers dug deeper into her shins as he turned his head to look at her other thigh. This time he parted his lips around the droplets of cum and sucked them from her milky white flesh. His tongue pressed into her thigh to taste both of his lovers more distinctly. God, did they ever taste good. Seras' skin was cool, soft, and would be so easily tearable. He had half a mind to bite into that delectable thigh to taste her blood. And Alucard's cum, warm and somewhat pleasing to his sense of taste. The demon buried his incisors in the girl's thigh then. Seras closed her eyes tightly and gave a delicious scream of either pain or surprise, perhaps both. Her sweet, hot blood instantly filled his mouth and he gulped it down greedily. It was such a strange mixture of flavors between Seras' blood and Alucard's milky-saltiness, but otherwise very rich and quite delightful.

The elder vampire purred when he leaned over his Childe's heaving form and cupped her hot, wet womanhood. He didn't waste any time slipping his middle finger deep inside of her and crooking it to hit those bundles of nerves that would send her into a frenzy. Seras' back curved, bringing her breasts upwards and leaving her throat arched as her head remained on the pillow. With each sharp thrust he gave to her, her breasts would jiggle which only encouraged Alucard more to violate her harder. Before either of them knew it, he was fingering her hard with three fingers. Blood tears leaked from the corner of her eyes and her mouth was slacked as she panted heavily. Sebastian pulled back from her pale thigh with a deep breath. His eyes were simmering darkly and his lips were stained with a dark red liquid. He shifted in bed and lowered himself some just so he could bite deeply into Seras' calf. Another cry left the girl's mouth from that sharp pain, but she did nothing to stop either of them.

"Alucard!" She whimpered. Her ass was now hovering over the mattress as she accepted his hard fingering. "Alucard!" Her hands shot up to grab desperately at the pillow that was supporting her head. She pulled at the pillowcase and dug her nails into it, unknowingly shredding the cloth. "Alucard!" Seras screamed his name when she came hard. The elder vampire kept thrusting his fingers deep inside of her though. He was growling through gritted teeth and his dark orbs were focused on her face. He wanted her to scream until her voice was hoarse and was so weak that she couldn't move. He wanted to make her blackout from the intensity of it all. He wanted everyone in the manor to know what they were doing and who she belonged to. "A-A-Alucard!" She cried in shock when he kept going. "Alucard!" The demon again withdrew his fangs from her leg. He shifted his head to fixate his gaze on her other leg and bit deeply into her shin. The elder vampire cackled at the anxious, blood thirsty demon. He seemed to have the right idea of marking their bride from head to foot. Alucard bared his elongated fangs, swept down, and buried them in Seras' breast.

The Draculina became spastic as another orgasm crashed over her. Her fangs glinted in the light when she released another loud and long cry of ecstasy. There was a light layer of sweat on her forehead and her heart was beating out of control now. Her face was pale and she couldn't stop shaking. Her legs were having a harder time supporting her as she got weaker with each orgasm. A third orgasm crashed over her. Completely worn, her legs gave out from under her and she fell back onto the mattress. The demon snarled and he gripped her leg tightly to keep her still while he continued drinking her blood. Her hands shook as she kept the pillowcase in a tight grasp. She felt like her heart was about to give out next! They were going to kill her! Why were they like this?! They were so randy! She needed to get them to stop; maybe distract them with something else.

"Alucard," His mate whimpered to him. His eyes flickered to her face to see how dazed she looked from all the orgasms and constant stimulation. She gritted her teeth and groaned when he made her orgasm for a fourth time. "F-fuck Sebastian! F-f-f-fuck Se-Sebastian! I want you…t-to…to fuck h-h-him!" The male's eyes lit up, fully intrigued by that idea. Alucard released her breast from his deadly jaws and he stopped fingering her. Slowly, he sat up to glance at the other male from the corner of his eye. The demon was still feasting from his mate, drinking her blood and making her all the more lethargic.

"What a wonderful idea, Draculina." Alucard purred and a grin swept across his face. Sebastian panted as he finally released her shin and he raised his head to look at the vampires.

"I thought we were focusing on Seras." He questioned with a surprised look on his face. He had no complaints being fucked by the other male, but weren't they both determined to fuck the blonde stupid right now?

"We're a team, Sebastian, and I'm tagging you in." Seras huffed before she lazily reached down to playfully tag his arm. "I'm out, he's in. Have at it." She panted and gestured at the vulnerable demon. Immediately, Alucard grasped the demon by the back of his neck and lifted him up with ease. He then tossed him towards the head of the bed. Sebastian landed on his stomach next to Seras. Just when he was going to use his arms to prop himself up, Alucard was on top of him. The elder vampire thrusted his seven inch cock deep inside of him, making both the demon and the Draculina wince. "What about the lube?!" Seras cried out in shock and stared at the demon in sympathy.

"Don't need it." Alucard chuckled and he buried his fingers in Sebastian's hair before fisting it tightly. "I'm sure he can handle it." The elder vampire began to roll and thrust his hips sharply. With each thrust, Sebastian's body jolted forward and he grunted from the violation. Still wincing and now squirming from watching the two, Seras poked the demon's cheek.

"Are…you alright, Sebastian?" She whispered while looking so very concerned, maybe even scared for him. The demon shifted his head to look at her and he chuckled openly at his bride.

"You think that I'm not enjoying myself?" He laughed with an arched brow.

"It…looks painful." Seras noted with a shrug.

"Painful?" Sebastian repeated with a snicker. "Darling, it feels good. Better than good, I promise." He then leaned in to kiss the corner of her mouth. He was instantly pulled away from her when Alucard tugged painfully on his hair.

"Hold still!" The elder vampire snarled and bared his fangs at the male. He fucked him harder since the demon was still capable of saying complete sentences and think for his self. It felt good to finally dominate and claim the male. Now, Seras and Sebastian were both his. A crooked grin cracked his face, making him look truly mad. But the question was would he let the demon dominate him? Seras was a most definite yes, but he was on the fence when it came to Sebastian. He supposed he could make an exception for the demon though. The little vampire shifted onto her side, reached out, and combed her fingers through Sebastian's hair.

"You're both insatiable." She snickered.

"Wait a few centuries and then you'll be insatiable too." Alucard responded. "After a while, you won't be winded or worn after a couple of orgasms. You'll be able to go on for another couple of hours. Eventually, you'll reach the stage where you're not as sensitive as you once were so it takes a little more to please you. And then, you'll be insatiable. The sex will still feel good and you can go on for hours, but you'll always want more." A frown slowly formed on the Draculina's face. She knew that they were sexual deviants that were always wanting to go at it, but were they really so impossible to satisfy? She was able to get them off, but…will it honestly never be enough? She was new to this whole experience, to sex and being their lover, but was she…that bad? She didn't know what to think or how to feel. Were they insatiable because of their age and sex just wasn't the same for them? Or were they insatiable because they can't find a lover to fulfill their needs? Was she a bad lover?

"Our needs are somewhat high and probably impossible to meet." Sebastian agreed with her. "But I wouldn't say that you're a bad lover nor are we expecting you to meet all of our needs."

"You weren't deflowered that long ago, Seras." Alucard added. "We don't expect you to have this down pat and know every little one of our needs and how to meet them. Overtime you'll learn more about our needs and how to meet them, but it will take time. We'll ease you into it." The elder vampire grinned down at his Draculina. "And you're not a bad lover."

"You may be inexperienced and there may be room for improvement, but you're different from our other lovers. You satisfy on a different level than them." Sebastian told her.

"It's because she's our mate." The elder vampire purred.

"Either way, we enjoy having sex with you, Seras. So, you do satisfy us, but because you're able to satisfy us that only make us hunger more for you." The demon snickered. Seras' eyes flickered between the two. She was relieved by what they shared with her, but it also made her feel funny. She was only satisfying because she was their mate? Was it an emotional thing more than a sexual thing then? She wanted to be a good lover _sexually_.

"Overtime, Seras. Be patient," Alucard responded to her thoughts.

"Well…how about you guys tell me something you like done to you during sex?" She asked them. She continued to play with Sebastian's hair, twirling strands around her fingers and gently tugging on it.

"Hold onto that thought." The elder vampire muttered as he fisted more of the demon's hair. He wrapped an arm around Sebastian's stomach and held him tightly as he rode him hard. Alucard gritted his teeth as he drew closer towards his orgasm. He snarled under his breath and bared his fangs when he finally came. His cum splattered deep inside of the male, causing the demon to curve his back and shudder from that pleasant feeling. Finally done, the elder vampire pulled out of him and sat back to look at his mate curiously. Seras' fingers slipped from his hair when the demon turned over onto his back and sat up in bed. The little vampire couldn't help but eye his erection. She noticed that Sebastian hadn't come while Alucard was fucking him and that his cock was pulsating in need. Deciding to help him out, she moved closer towards him and didn't think twice about wrapping her lips around his head. Sebastian jumped in surprise, but welcomed her mouth. He rested back comfortably and placed a hand on her head to stroke over her hair while she slowly pleasured him with her mouth and tongue.

"I like to feel pain during sex." Alucard spoke then. Seras glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Normally, feeling my lover's nails run down my back and arms or the feel of her fangs in my neck. Anyway she can cause me pain makes the experience all the more exhilarating."

**_Seriously? Pain? _**She questioned.

"Does that honestly surprise you?" Alucard snickered with a small grin.

**_No, I guess not. _**Seras snickered. **_So, last night when I bit you…_**

"Yes," The elder vampire interrupted her and his grin widened. "That felt extraordinary, my dear."

**_And if I use my nails…_**She was again cut off.

"Yes!" He exclaimed with a look of delight in his eyes that his bride was actually willing to cause him pain. He thought for sure she would be hesitant. "Dig them into me, claw me, make me bleed." He purred.

**_What about whipping? _**She asked then. Sebastian gently pushed down on her head, forcing her to take more of his cock into her mouth. She didn't so much mind and did as she was told.

"Yes," Alucard practically moaned to that suggestion. He was looking more and more excited by the second.

**_And…what if…it was…reversed? _**Seras asked timidly and her face went red. **_Do you like…Do you get off causing people pain? _**The look on Alucard's face changed so fast. Shock filled his eyes and his mouth slightly fell open. Was his bride suggesting that he caused her pain because a part of her liked it? Or was she afraid that he would cause her pain?

"I do get off on it." He admitted to her. "But reversing the situation when you're involved all depends if you like pain or not, Seras."

**_I…I don't know. I like…hair pulling and being held down. And, I guess I like the feel of you guys biting me on different parts of my body. I don't know if I'm a masochist or not, but I guess I like some form of pain. _**She whispered, a little shy to be admitting this to them.

"We'll figure that out together, Seras." Alucard purred and that twisted grin returned to his face. The little vampire glanced downwards at the cock she was taking in her mouth. She could taste the old cum from earlier, but it didn't really bother her. She caressed his hot flesh with her tongue and had her lips wrapped tightly around his thick member, doing her best to please him. She moved her head at a reasonable pace that wasn't fast or slow, and she sucked and slurped on his tip, hoping to sensitize him.

**_What do you like during sex, Sebastian? _**She asked the demon.

"A number of things," He answered. "Most of the things I'm into I would rather do to my lover, but in some cases, I don't mind if they're done to me. Bondage, asphyxiation, whipping, flogging, paddling, deep throating, anal, chains and collars, and so on. But if you want to start out easy, you could start by riding me or letting me tie you up. You did say that you liked to be held down, so that could work out for the both of us."

**_Deep throating? _**Seras repeated as she looked at his cock nervously. He has been kind thus far to not invade her throat. He was keeping her where she felt most comfortable which she appreciated. Sebastian stared down at her in mild surprise.

"Yes," He agreed. "But you're not thinking about doing that now, are you?"

"Isn't this your first time giving oral, Seras?" Alucard asked. He knew for a fact that she hadn't given him or Sebastian a blow job before, but he was unsure of what she did as a human or if she ever got that far with the Captain of the Wild Geese.

**_Yes, _**She drawled, sounding uncertain of what she was suggesting and maybe even regretting it now.

"Then I don't think it's such a good idea if you tried deep throating just yet." The elder vampire advised her.

**_Well…I would have to try it eventually. So…why not just try it now? _**She asked. She was ever so nervous talking about it, but really, she was kind of excited.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked her carefully.

**_Why not? _**Seras muttered with a light shrug.

"Very well," The demon sighed. He tangled his fingers in her hair and gingerly pushed on her head. One of her hands shot out to grab his leg and she closed her eyes tightly as she took even more of him into her mouth. "Tell me when you want to quit." His thick cock stretched open her mouth and the tip reached the opening of her throat. Seras tensed and her body lurched as she gagged. Sebastian paused and gave her a couple of seconds to get used to that much.

**_It's…okay. _**She mumbled. He again pushed down on her head and more of his cock slid into her hot mouth. Seras dug her nails into his leg, unknowingly giving him pleasure from that small amount of pain. She was shaking from the invasion, but she wasn't telling him to stop. She gagged again before he fitted all of his cock inside her mouth with some of it in her throat.

"Relax, Seras." Sebastian whispered and he stroked over her hair to soothe her. She was breathing deeply through her nose and trying so hard not to panic. "How's that?"

**_Weird! _**She exclaimed. The little vampire didn't know if she hated it or loved it, but it was definitely shifting between those two emotions. She was scared to move and she tried so hard to not gag or let up and ruin the moment. She wanted to do this for him.

"I'm going to guide your head and control the pace, alright?" He informed her, but she didn't give him an answer. He gently fisted her hair and pulled on it. She followed his motion, his cock slid across her tongue, and the tip rested at the opening of her throat. But then he stopped and started leading her head back down so his cock would invade her throat again. It was a smooth and gentle pace. He gave her enough time at this pace to get used to the feeling of him entering and stretching her throat. As the seconds ticked by, it became easier for her and she grew comfortable with it. When he felt her relax a little at a time, his pace quickened slightly. "How is that?" He asked.

**_I'm fine. How does it feel for you? _**She asked.

"It feels great, Seras." The demon told her the partial truth. It did feel good, but it was also quite maddening. When a lover allowed him to deep throat her she was normally used to deep throating which allowed him to go at a faster speed. But Seras was new so he had to be careful with her and go at a pace that was slowly driving him mad with pure need. He was so close to fucking her throat raw, but he controlled himself. Alucard snickered when he saw that mad look in Sebastian's simmering red eyes.

"Tell her the truth or it'll only make her feel bad when she does find out the truth." The elder vampire advised.

**_What? _**Seras asked. **_Tell me the truth, Sebastian! _**

"I wasn't lying when I said it feels good." He responded. "But it doesn't feel as good as it should." He admitted.

**_Really? _**The small blonde whispered, sounding discouraged. **_What am I doing wrong then? _**

"Can we quicken the pace or would that be too much for you?" Sebastian asked her.

**_You want to go faster? _**She asked in bewilderment. He was going to absolutely destroy her throat! It scared her beyond belief, but she felt so bad that she wasn't meeting their needs. She closed her eyes tightly. **_Fuck my throat! _**She exclaimed to him. Sebastian stopped all movement as a worried expression crossed over his face. Perhaps they were taking this too far. He didn't want to push her into anything she wasn't comfortable doing. If he fucked her throat the way he would one of his old lovers, she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"I think we should stop, Seras." The demon whispered. "We'll try it again another time."

**_No! _**She defied him. **_I want to get you off! _**

"Seras, no." Alucard huffed in frustration.

**_You're the one who wanted to go faster! Why are you stopping me now?! _**Seras growled in frustration.

"I was wrong to try and push you into going at a faster pace. I don't want to risk harming you, now stop." The demon growled right back and he grabbed her by her arm, but she refused to get up or remove her mouth from his member.

**_This isn't fair! _**The little vampire yelled. **_You're both constantly horny and want to do things. But when I actually want to do something and go down on you and I'm being told to stop! _**

"Sit up, Seras." Sebastian ordered. Completely pissed, the Draculina released his cock from her mouth and sat up to glare at the demon. And he was giving her an equally dark look right back. "Why am I the bad guy for not wanting to hurt you?!" He asked her.

"Why are you acting like I'm molesting you or something?! I'm your fucking mate! I just want to be able to pleasure you the proper way; the way _you _like it, but you won't even let me try! How can I ever properly satisfy you both if you won't even let me try?!" She shouted and bared her fangs. She then turned that dark look on Alucard. "And why are you telling me to stop when you're the one who told him to tell me the bloody truth?!"

"I didn't want your feelings hurt in the future if you were ever to find out that you didn't properly pleasure him the way he wanted. I didn't want you to be discouraged. So, I told him to tell you the truth. But I didn't think he would actually ask you to increase the speed or that you would actually tell him to destroy your throat!" Alucard told her. "What were you thinking, Seras?"

"I was thinking that I just wanted to have some fun with my mates! I just wanted to satisfy them! But apparently I'm a stupid bitch!" Seras exclaimed and she threw her arms up in exaggeration.

"Nobody said that," Sebastian retorted.

"But you're both thinking it." She grumbled.

"Perhaps we were thinking that you're stupid, but we weren't thinking that you're a bitch." Alucard corrected her.

"You know what?! I'm done with this fucking conversation! I'm going to go take a shower, and I hope you guys aren't used to sleeping in my bed because from now on, I'm sleeping alone!" The little vampire angrily slammed her hands down on the mattress as she pushed off of it to climb out of bed. Before she could walk away from them, Sebastian grabbed her by the wrist. Seras swung her head around to glower at him, but she was instantly bewildered to see how apologetic he looked.

**End of Chapter Four**

**I hope you guys enjoyed. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good Evening, **

**"A Little Mistake, A Big Change" will be updated next Tuesday. **

**"The Missing Piece" will be updated tomorrow. **

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Chapter Five**

Before she could walk away from them, Sebastian grabbed her by the wrist. Seras swung her head around to glower at him, but she was instantly bewildered to see how apologetic he looked.

"I'm sorry," The demon said loudly and clearly. He looked her straight in the eye and didn't so much as flinch when saying those words. That's how she knew that he truly meant it. She calmed down some, but she still wasn't happy. Frowning at him, she stayed put in her spot to hear him out. "Will you please sit?" He asked of her. Sighing through her nose, the small blonde reluctantly sat down on the edge of the bed, looking similar to a pouting child. "I didn't mean to start a fight with you, Seras. I was just concerned for your safety was all."

"But it was my choice, Sebastian. I know exactly what I was asking for; I know that it could have gotten out of hand. But it was _my_ choice," Seras retorted and she placed a hand on her chest to emphasize her meaning.

"But it wasn't just _your_ choice." Alucard intervened.

"You weren't the only one at risk." Sebastian added. "If I had hurt you, I would have felt tremendous guilt. I didn't want to hurt you, Seras, which is why I put an end to it."

"I trust you though, Sebastian." Seras responded while shaking her head. "I trusted you that you wouldn't do anything too severe that would actually harm me. Besides, if things did get out of control and I was hurt or uncomfortable, I would have told you. I thought we had an understanding when it came to that. I'm not that stupid that I would just let you hurt me." She snickered with a roll of her eyes. "I _wanted _to try it with you. I wanted to do just one thing that would drive you wild, something that would make you needful every time you thought about it. I just wanted to meet one of your needs. And who knows, maybe I would have liked it. I _was _starting to like it." She admitted and smiled bashfully at him. The demon sighed while he reached up to cup the side of her face. In response, she cupped his hand and leaned into the warmth of it. Her delicate fingers traced over his knuckles and caressed his fingers while she stared deeply into his eyes. "You and Alucard practically promised me that we would try new things."

"By easing into them," Alucard reminded her.

"But we would have to start somewhere at some time." Seras snickered. "I don't know why you're both acting like this is going to be any easier for us in the future when we start trying new things. And if I recall, Sebastian and I were easing into it. He was just going to take the speed up a notch."

"No, you were telling him to fuck your throat." The elder vampire corrected her. "That's not kicking it up a notch; it's kicking it up to brutality and trauma." The little vampire huffed at him and she again rolled her eyes.

"I was perfectly fine at the time and if it was too much, _I would have told him_!" She repeated herself. Alucard placed a hand on her thigh as if to calm her. He could see the anger welling back up in her eyes and knew she just might storm off again if he didn't stop arguing with her.

"You're right," He immediately agreed even though it killed him on the inside. "We would have to start somewhere at some point." He nodded his head and was relieved when he saw the anger dying down in her eyes. "I just wish that you would have picked something…safer, like bondage or dominating one of us. Deep throating is kind of…advanced for you considering that you're new to this and never even given oral." Seras released a sigh.

"I…guess you're…right." She muttered and let her gaze fall to the mattress. Her cheeks were a soft red, depicting her embarrassment of the situation. "I'm sorry I got so mad and yelled." She whispered. Alucard grinned and he caressed over his bride's warm thigh. Perhaps admitting that she's right wasn't a bad thing after all. "So," Seras drawled and she smiled bashfully at them. "Bondage and domination?" She then moved her eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner. The males' grinned at their little deviant bride.

"Do you think that you can handle that?" The demon asked her teasingly. The Draculina's crimson eyes had an unearthly glow to them as her smile went crooked. Her fangs practically glistened.

"_Oh_, I can handle that." The little vampire purred when tendrils started rising off of her body like lairs of skin being peeled back. Her eyes flickered towards her master. "I think it's only fair that I finish off the demon first before starting with you, _pet_." Alucard flashed a look of surprise from her chosen pet name for him.

"Pet?" He snickered. "Am I your pet now, is that it, Draculina?" Seras hummed in agreement and continued to smirk so smugly at him.

"Yes, you are." She purred confidently. She held up a finger to wag at him. "Now behave yourself while I teach my other pet a lesson." Alucard chuckled under his breath as he leaned back against the footboard comfortably. His little mate was adorable and sexy the way she was speaking to them. And that look in her eyes! What a dark little beauty she was. So far, she was an excellent little Dom and he couldn't wait until it was his turn. Until then, he'll be a good Sub and obey her orders. Her tendrils slithered across the mattress to curl around the demon's legs, arms, and torso. They tightened around every limb and cut in so deep that he lost feeling in his hands and feet. But that didn't matter to him. He was greatly enjoying this side of Seras, and he couldn't wait to see more. Roughly, the tendrils pulled him down onto the bed, keeping him restrained. A rather large one wrapped around his throat and squeezed until it was practically impossible to breathe. He grinned up at his mate and attempted to give a breathy moan, but he couldn't gather enough air for that. Her tendrils pulled his arms over his head to further control his future actions.

The Draculina purred as she shifted on the edge of the mattress to dig her knee into the bed. She gazed upon him with such gorgeous, deadly eyes and a smile that was so entirely sexy that it actually made him ache for her. His cock was pulsating and twitching as it waited anxiously for her to stimulate it. Seras swiftly swung a leg over his body to cradle him between her thighs. She hovered over his weeping erection, but was teasing him by just sitting there smirking down at him. Her tendril let up on his throat, allowing him to breathe and speak if he so wished it.

"Tell me to ride you, beg for it, lamb." The little vampire breathed ever so sexily. A shudder actually shot down his spine from those words and that lovely voice of hers. She wanted him to beg? No, she was _demanding_ him to beg.

"Lamb?" He whispered. It was more than clear to him that she chose it to humiliate and tease him some more.

"Ironic, no?" Seras snickered. "A lamb can be a symbol of purity and innocence and, in some cases, is used for sacrificial purposes. But you can be my little lamb." She reached behind her to wrap her fingers loosely around his cock. To further tease him, she moved her hand up and down, but her touch was so light that he wasn't getting the stimulation he needed. She was such a tease and he loved it! "Tell me to ride you." She repeated her last order. "Say it," The small blonde leaned over his body to brush her lips up his body. "Say it," She whispered and kissed his chest. "Or I won't do it."

"Ride me, Seras." Sebastian purred. His red eyes twinkled with enjoyment and arousal.

"That didn't sound like begging to me." Seras sneered while she sat back up and released his cock from her grasp. "And call me Master." This caused Alucard to chuckle at how far she was actually taking this. She was just a god damn treat and full of such surprises.

"Oh, you little minx." Sebastian chuckled lightly. "When you're back to being Sub, you're going to regret this." He threatened with a playful smirk. "_Please, Master_." The demon mockingly begged her. "Ride me until it hurts. Please, ride me until you've pumped me completely dry…_Master._" That little smirk of hers widened and she snickered at his obedience.

"Good boy," She responded in a condescending way while she combed her fingers through his hair. Seras glanced down with a deep purr. Her crimson eyes simmered when she wrapped her thin fingers around his cock. This time she didn't tease him and instead lowered herself onto his shaft slowly. Sebastian stiffened the second he felt her warm, wet walls surround his throbbing cock. She sunk down on it until she reached the base. Once all seven inches of that thick hardness was nestled inside of her, she paused. In this position, he felt bigger to her. Admittedly, it was a little intense, but she tried to act confident and remain in her Dom role. Seras gave a sexy little moan to work him up a little before she pushed her hips forward to grind down on him. That action hit the right spot for both of them. Sebastian suppressed his moan but the little vampire released a small whimper. She grinded and thrust her hips more quickly to get that feeling again. The demon snickered at his little Dom. He had a feeling that by the end of this, she'll be the one that's an absolute mess and mewing like a kitten.

"Why are you snickering?" Seras questioned him with a raised brow. She gave him a beautiful little smirk while she leaned back a little to place her hands on his thighs to help steady her. "I'm going to ride you so hard that it'll hurt, remember?" She tittered before she changed her action and speed. She started lightly bouncing up and down at a quick pace. The demon bit deeply into his bottom lip. Hurt, huh? What she was doing was the complete opposite. Her tight pussy caressed over his cock beautifully, giving it the exact stimulation it needed at the right pace. She was surprisingly doing well for someone who had never been on top before. And her pace stunned him as well. She was going pretty fast and appeared to be in the right state of mind still which baffled him because he was becoming disoriented. He rested his head on the pillow and watched her intently while he tried suppressing every moan that wanted to break pass his lips. He was starting to breathe heavily now and his heart was pitter pattering quite quickly in his chest. He watched that sick smile on her face twist as she stared down at him. He took delight in the way her breasts jiggle as she bounced on his dick. He liked watching her already tight stomach tense further as she worked those muscles to bring them both pleasure. He wondered what view Alucard was seeing. Did her ass have that nice little ripple or jiggle to it with every bounce?

Seras was so damn focused on him and making the sex extraordinary, that she didn't let her own pleasure get in the way to screw it all up. She was intent to get him to cum and make it mind blowing. He wondered if she'll succeed or end up becoming a heaving mess herself. The little vampire started having a hard time catching her breath and every now and then he heard her whimper or moan under her breath. When this started, her tendrils started tightening around his limbs again, especially the one around his throat. Sebastian tensed up when he was deprived of oxygen, not that he needed it, but it made the experience all the more exhilarating for him. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. His eyes were practically burning a dark red while he watched her bounce up and down faster on his cock. He drove his nails painfully into the palm of his hands. He could feel that he was growing closer to his orgasm. His balls were tightening a little at a time and his stomach felt coiled. Her walls clamped around his cock and the girl on top of him shuddered when she came. She released such a lovely cry and her eyes lit up. But she didn't let her orgasm stop her from bouncing. In fact, she only bounced faster, fucking him hard into the mattress.

The demon closed his eyes tightly when he came. His cum exploded inside of her, and like promised, she kept riding him until every drop of cum was pumped inside of her. But even then, Seras didn't stop. Sebastian's eyes flew open wide when the little vampire continued riding him hard and fast. He was breathing heavily now and staring at her in complete shock. Strands of her hair were hanging in her face and she was panting out of breath. But she only laughed and smirked down at him. A part of him wondered if she knew he came. But he was absolutely positive that look on her face was her knowing full well that she got him off once and that she was going to do it again. His cock was so sensitive that it actually made it ache more when her walls stroked over it. He hissed, groaned, and even whimpered, but he loved her brutality and her form of dominance. God damn it, he was hers; he was all hers forever. His cock was hers and she was most definitely showing him who it belonged to.

"What's wrong, lamb?" Seras purred when she saw her Sub wince in discomfort and pleasure.

"I…love…you." He attempted to talk but her tendril was still choking him. And even if it wasn't choking him, he wouldn't have been able to catch his breath because he was panting so hard.

"I love you _what_?" She laughed. Her tendril loosened once again, but only a little. Sebastian took in a breath, but was panting heavily.

"I…love you, _Master_." He breathed. Seras giggled when he actually said it.

"Good," She whispered. "I love you too, lamb." Sebastian closed his eyes tightly again and released a growl mixed with a moan. His seeds flooded her as he came for a second time.

"S-S-Seras," He stuttered and he cracked open one of his eyes to watch as she continued riding him. "S-Seras," He was more than sated and for once in a long time, he was tired. Two orgasms in a row. It was unnatural for a man, but not impossible and his bride was seeking for a third from him. Suddenly he understood how she felt. She was going to kill him! "Seras!" He moaned her name. Seras gave a choked cry when she came for a second time. Her mouth was slightly ajar as she panted and moaned. She was pretty close to passing out herself, but she was hell bent on making him cum at least one more time. "Seras!" The demon continued using her name. Her walls were so tight around him. It was a strange mixture of such extreme pleasure and almost thrilling discomfort and pain. His body trembled and his teeth just about cracked in his mouth when he came for a third time. His bride must have been overflowing and dripping with his cum by now. Finally, Seras stopped riding him, giving them both the rest that they needed. Exhausted, she fell on top of him to lie on his chest. She could hear his heart racing in his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to that sweet sound of his racing heart and heavy breathing. And she took great pleasure and satisfaction knowing that she did that to him. Her tendrils melted away, leaving the demon's limbs free. Hesitantly, almost as if he was afraid to move, Sebastian wrapped his arms around his tired girl and held her to his body.

"Seras," He breathed through pants. He was still shaking from those three powerful orgasms, but this didn't stop him from kissing and nuzzling his bride's hair. "Seras," The little vampire purred and she nuzzled his chest lovingly.

"How was that?" She whispered and anxiously waited for feedback and maybe even criticism.

"I am immobile, breathless, and, surprisingly, tired. And that, in my opinion, is the best kind of sex, and it's been centuries since I last felt like this. So, I would say that you did beyond well. It was phenomenal." Sebastian whispered with an almost dazed look in his eyes. He didn't do anything and yet he felt sore. The demon then snickered and a charming smile crossed over his face. "And you make an unbelievably cute Dom, my dear. It was almost hard to take you seriously, but you did beautifully and I would be more than happy if you were to dominate me again in the future." His bride buried her blushing face into his chest. She was beaming with happiness and pride. She felt relieved that she had managed to fully please one of her mates. Now, there was just Alucard she had left to satisfy. She had more confidence and felt like she could bring her master to satisfaction. She just had to gather some of her strength and energy first. And what better way to do that than blood?

A deviant little smirk slipped across her face and she hummed to herself in amusement. Seras gingerly pushed off the demon's chest to sit up properly. They both hissed at the sensitive feeling when she moved over his cock before it slipped out of her. His softening member glistened in their juices as it tilted forward to rest against his stomach. The little vampire crawled off of Sebastian and turned to look at her Sire who still waited ever so patiently. When making eye contact with her, he gave a grin that showed off his teeth. He raised both of his hands to motion for her to come to him. She didn't think twice about crawling her way over to him. She straddled her master and grabbed his shoulders as if she was attempting to restrain him all on her own. His Draculina purred like a kitten as she stared up at him lovingly with a certain dark look in her eyes that told him he was her prey now. What did his Childe have planned for him? Alucard's grin widened further. She moved her hands over his shoulders and up his neck to comb her fingers through his hair. But that tender touch was gone the second she used both of her hands to fist his hair incredibly tight. A moan escaped the elder vampire's lips when she roughly pulled his head back to arch his throat out in offering to her. The beauty leaned forward to lovingly place a kiss on his Adam's apple.

"I love my little pet." Seras whispered and she kissed deeply into his throat once more.

"Little?" Alucard snickered. "In what sense? I'm twice the size you are. Or was that a jab at my ego and you were referring to my cock? You know that the word little is more than misleading."

"God, your ego is huge." The little vampire responded with a playful roll of her eyes.

"Like my cock," The elder vampire jest.

"Too bad your brain is small." Seras giggled.

"Why does that matter? It's not like I can actually have intellectual conversations with you if it was big." He retorted.

"Ouch," The little vampire exclaimed softly that was followed with a sweet laugh.

"And I know to keep my words small so you can understand." Alucard added with a twisted smirk.

"Big vampire mean." Seras jokingly responded in a childish voice.

"Then teach me a lesson, _Master_." The elder vampire purred. The corner of her lips curled into a grin. She really liked hearing her own master call her master. It kind of made her feel…powerful and boy did it turn her on. Seras tugged on his hair, not too hard; just enough to feel the silkiness of the strands between her fingers.

"Say it again," She demanded in a whisper. Alucard stared upon her with those deep red orbs of his. He knew exactly what she wanted to hear. It was unquestionably getting him just as aroused saying it as much as it was getting her aroused hearing it. His eyes flickered about her face while she inclined closer towards him. He could see the lust swarming in those gorgeous eyes of hers. She was desperate to hear him call her that again.

"_Master_," Alucard breathed sensually. He earned it, the feel of her fangs in his throat and she struck like a deadly viper with a sharp hiss. He felt it, euphoria when his bride feasted from his veins using those sharp incisors he gave her. The No Life King wrapped his arms around his queen and crushed her to his body. She moaned when she was pleasantly seared by his warm, bare flesh and felt the muscle that pressed into every inch of her. Seras released his hair to run her hands up and down his arms. Alucard closed his eyes while he gave soft purrs of contentment. Her hands smoothed over his shoulders and then clawed down his back. The elder vampire arched into those talons and snarled. He almost came right then and there. She dug her nails deep into his lower back, pricking the skin so small droplets of blood welled up. His body shuddered with pleasure while he waited in anticipation for his bride's next move. Seras purred deeply when she brushed her hands up his back sensually only to claw her way back down right over her old claw marks. Her master snarled again from that wonderfully intense and painful feeling.

Blood seeped from his wounds and trickled down his skin, but he didn't seem to care. The little vampire bit deeper into his throat as she dragged her nails down his bleeding, torn back one more time. His arms tightened around her and he moaned. His cock throbbed against her womanhood and wept with fluids. It twitched, seeking the warm tightness of her pussy. She'll give him what he wants since he's been such a good pet. Seras propped up a little on her knees. Taking his cock in her hand she repositioned it and then impaled herself with his shaft. She didn't ease into it or anything; she immediately started riding him. One of his hands slipped down her back to cup her ass. He followed her motion and even tried leading her to increase their speed.

"Seras," Alucard breathed. The Draculina extracted her fangs from his throat. She gave a sexy, breathy moan and shifted her head to the other side of his throat. She bit deeply into his neck and proceeded to drink his hot blood. The elder vampire groaned in pleasure from the feeling of her fangs. God, she could gobble him all up and ride him until his sperm ran dry, he wouldn't have any complaints. Just cause him more pain; give him all the pleasure and make him cum over and over again. Seras smoothed her hands over his shoulders and she dragged those sharp claws of her down his arms all the way to the elbows. He hissed and lowered his arms so she had an easier time clawing them to ribbons. Instead of abusing his arms some more, she reached under his arms to claw over his ribs. Alucard bared his fangs with a deep snarl. His hot cum spurted inside her hot, tight pussy. After that, the elder vampire threw his bride onto the bed.

Seras' eyes practically bulged out of her head when her fangs tore through her master's throat, taking a huge chunk. He didn't seem to care or notice as he threw himself on top of her and plunged his aching cock back into her warmth. The little vampire's back arched and she cried out when her master started fucking her hard into the mattress. He gave animalistic growls between each pant while his eyes burned with such a strong, mad lust for her body. His fingers were gripping her thighs tightly so he could keep her legs apart and fuck her stupid. He gritted his sharp incisors while he rolled and thrusted his hips sharply, burying himself deeper and pounding her hard. Her breath caught in her throat from the intensity of the fucking. Her breasts jiggled almost wildly while the entire bed rocked and slammed into the wall. Seras climaxed harder than she ever did before. Her whole body shook from the powerful orgasm and she screamed.

"Al-Alucard!" She whimpered afterwards when he kept going and brought her to another powerful orgasm that left her panting heavily. Her vision was dark; she could barely make anything out. Her heart pounded in her ears. Her body naturally arched upwards, thrusting her breasts up when she climaxed for a third time. So intense. He was a fucking beast and he was going to kill her. Alucard snarled when he came hard inside of his bride. He was breathing just as heavily as her, but he didn't want to stop. He could stay locked between her legs for an eternity. That's where he wanted to be. And he wanted to take her over and over again. Thus, he didn't slow down, but sped up with such eagerness. He gritted his sharp incisors and groaned his way through the pain of his sensitive cock getting more stimulation. Her channel was incredibly tight after all the orgasms and she was so damn wet that it was like a slip and slide. His bride was completely out of it. He stared down at her with this almost insane, but tender look in his eyes. He loved her and he was showing just how much he loved her physically. She was pale in the face, her eyes were closed, her mouth open, and she could barely catch her breath. _Fuck was she cute!_ Alucard grabbed her thighs tightly and pulled her closer without losing his tempo. Her face scrunched up when she climaxed again. She let out another earsplitting scream. Her walls spasmed around his thick cock, making him shudder with pleasure. _Yes! _He thought with a purr. He gave a grin that went from ear to ear and he cackled.

"Come again!" He commanded her in a low, monstrous tone. "Orgasm again, Draculina, your master orders it!" Seras unwillingly did as she was told. Her body lurched when another powerful orgasm crashed over her. She was close to blacking out, they both knew it. His grin widened further. "Again!" He snarled and, if possible, quickened his speed. The small blonde could barely get a cry out when she climaxed for the sixth and final time. She passed out from the intensity of it all. The elder vampire growled through gritted teeth as he pumped his seeds inside of her unconscious body. When he was done, he finally stopped his harsh, brutal movements and pulled his throbbing, but very much sated and worn cock from her trembling womanhood. She was beyond soaked. His and Sebastian's cum dripped out of her to gather on the bed sheets. Her own juices stained the lips of her sex and her inner thighs. She was a total mess and he had half a mind to use his mouth on her and clean her up a little. But that might result in another orgasm and she was most definitely done with those for the night. Completely satisfied and more than pleased by his Draculina's performance, he moved to lie down beside his exhausted mate.

"Perhaps we've underestimated her." Sebastian murmured while the two males stared up at the ceiling. They were sore, tired, and so very sated. Alucard chuckled in response.

"You think?" He purred. It was more than clear that was a rhetorical question. "We're going to get her more pregnant." Referring to the amounts of cum they've managed to fill her with in the past hour.

"Physically impossible, but I know what you mean." Sebastian snickered. A small smile then pulled at his lips. "We can get her 'more' pregnant in the future. Perhaps in a year or so. I guess it all depends on how well we parent the first two."

"Let me get through this pregnancy first before you start planning to put more of your demonic spawns inside of me." Seras replied. The demon shifted his head to look at his little pale bride. Her eyes were closed but she still looked so out of it.

"How are you feeling, Seras?" Alucard asked while he shifted onto his side so he could look at her.

"I feel worn," She groaned and licked over her dry lips. She slowly shifted her head and opened her eyes to look up at her master. "You're an animal." She snickered with a weak smile. Alucard gave a soft purr of agreement before he leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"I'm your pet," He corrected her in a whisper.

**End of Chapter Five**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good Evening, **

**"A Little Mistake, A Big Change" will be updated next Tuesday. These next few chapters are going to be a little different. Every chapter will be a new month. I know that may not be to some people's liking, but the sooner we get through these months the sooner we can meet the twins. While this story is longer than the ones I've been posting, this story is also going to be short (there's probably only a total of five to seven chapters left). I'll remind you guys that this story doesn't have a real storyline to it. It's just smut and fluff between Alucard, Seras, and Sebastian, and the meeting of their twins. Plus, in this chapter you guys will find out the twins names. **

**"I Spy" will be updated Thursday. **

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Chapter Six**

Seras was beyond tired. She couldn't suppress the yawn that came while steam from the shower filler the bathroom. She really wanted to crawl back into bed and sleep, but she had a meeting in half an hour with Sir Integra's attorney. Her legs were a little shaky and her sex pulsated in reminder of the rough sex she just went through. But she gathered her strength and got into the shower. She let the water spray the top of her head and get her hair absolutely soaked while she attempted to relax. Unfortunately, she wasn't going to get to relax anytime soon. The little vampire jumped when Alucard pulled back her shower curtain. Her head snapped to the side to look at her grinning mates who looked her up and down with hunger in their eyes.

"No," Seras said sternly and faced her shower to continue soaking her hair. "I'm tired and I have to get ready."

"What?" Alucard snickered innocently. Without permission he entered her shower and wrapped his arms around his soaked bride from behind. "We need a shower too." He leaned down to kiss the back of her neck and shoulders.

"Why not take one with you?" Sebastian added before he stepped into her shower. Being too tall, the demon blocked her spray of water. The small blonde cracked open her eyes to give him an aggravated look.

"We're never going to get anything done if we're constantly having sex." Seras muttered to herself. She then pushed the demon back a little so he stood beneath the shower head. The spray of water returned to her body. "I need to get ready." She told them sternly again.

"Nobody is stopping you." Alucard purred as he continued kissing her wet skin. Their bride rolled her eyes at them. Seras grumbled something under breath before she stepped out of Alucard's arms to grab her shampoo bottle.

"Have you guys thought of any girl names?" Their mate asked as she poured a small amount of shampoo into one hand.

"Not yet," Sebastian admitted.

"No, but when have we had time? We've been too busy plowing you." Alucard answered with a cackle.

"Nice way of putting it." Seras muttered as she started washing her hair. "Just remember that after a while our babies will be able to hear that mouth of yours, Alucard."

"They won't be intelligent enough to understand and they certainly won't remember." Her master replied.

"They'll only find comfort in the sound of our voices, Seras. What we say won't matter." Sebastian snickered while he grabbed the bottle of body wash from the stand. Seras rinsed the soap from her hair. "Have you thought of any boy names?"

"A few," She answered. She combed her fingers through her hair and scrubbed at her scalp, making sure she got all the soap out.

"And?" The demon asked as he squirted some of her body wash onto her light blue loofah. Seras went on combing her fingers through her hair as she looked up at him. She smirked so sassily at him.

"It's a surprise," She teased him. Alucard wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back. Her back met with his chest and his soft cock pressed into her ass. Seras shifted her head to look over her shoulder at him.

"Just be sure to have two boy names at the ready in case they're both males." The elder vampire purred and he kissed deeply into her shoulder blade. Seras snickered.

"And you both be sure to have two girl names in case they're both girls." She purred back and playfully tapped the tip of his nose. Alucard's hand moved to rest on her flat stomach. He focused intently, waiting in anticipation to sense the genders of the babies and part of him hoping that they were boys. Or, at least, he hoped his baby was a boy. There wasn't anything necessarily wrong with having a daughter, but he hoped for a boy because there would be less drama. He didn't want a sassy teenage girl; he's dealt with enough of that considering all of his fledglings were girls. Plus, he knew the day she found a lover or mate Alucard would most likely kill him for touching her. A boy was simple unlike a girl. But, most unfortunately, he couldn't sense the genders; not yet anyway. Sebastian moved in to wrap his arm around her lower back and he pulled her closer to him. Lazily, he washed over her stomach with her loofah and smiled down at her.

"I know that you're scared, Seras." The demon started in a soft tone. "But…are you…happy with the results? Are you happy that you're pregnant? I know it was sudden and unexpected, but you never truly said if you were happy with it or not."

"It was unexpected," Seras agreed with a nod of her head and a soft laugh. "Honestly, I didn't even know that vampires could get pregnant." Her smile then fell and her brows furrowed. "Did you guys know?"

"Of course," Alucard purred and he stroked his fingers down her hip.

"Did…you guys know that I was in heat then? Did you purposely get me pregnant?" She asked them.

"We didn't realize you were in heat until afterwards and even then we were not expecting you to be pregnant." The elder vampire admitted.

"That was an unexpected surprise for us as well." Sebastian snickered. He moved the loofah up her chest and over one of her arms.

"Well, I think a warning would have been nice the night I woke a vampire." Seras muttered, and then she started acting out the scene. "Hey, I had to shoot you for some unknown reason even though I am fully capable of using my powers to save you. But I think shooting is far more fun, and then I turned you into a vampire. Isn't that cool? Anyway, stay out of the sunlight, be cautious around holy items, and oh, by the way, once a year you go through heat and during those magical moments, if you have an intercourse, you might end up pregnant." Seras then scoffed and glanced back at her master. "How hard would that have been, Alucard? Or is telling fledglings about heat cycles similar to the talk a parent gives to their teenagers?" She joked. Alucard snickered under his breath at his Draculina.

"I like the way things turned out. Your ignorance towards the situation brought us together _and_ you are pregnant with our 'little monsters'." He purred, looking highly pleased. The girl then arched a brow as another thought crossed her.

"If I'm in heat and have sex with a human, would the human be able to get me pregnant?" She asked out of the blue.

"Why? You're not planning to sleep with a human next year, are you?" Alucard joked.

"No," Seras grumbled and she clicked her tongue at him. "I was just curious."

"Yes, he would be able to get you pregnant, Seras. Your child would have been half human, half vampire. A very rare breed," Sebastian answered her question.

"Can a werewolf get me pregnant?" She went on asking her silly questions. Her mates laughed at her ridiculousness.

"Anything with a penis that ejects semen can get you pregnant, Seras. Anything that resembles human at least; animals no, but I'm kind of hoping that you already know not to fuck animals." Alucard chuckled. Seras hit him in the chest from his comment.

"Werewolves are technically animals." She reminded him.

"But you wouldn't fuck one in there wolf form." Sebastian laughed.

"Only werewolves fuck each other in their wolf forms." The elder vampire added.

"This is a very interesting topic you've sucked us into, Seras." The demon muttered as he continued washing her. "Fucking werewolves, humans, your master, and a demon, you're quite adventurous, aren't you?" He teased her further.

"I haven't nor will I ever fuck a werewolf or a human." Seras groaned and she rolled her eyes at her mates. She should know better by now not to ask them what would be valid as stupid questions. "I can't believe I asked you guys anything."

More than an hour later, Alucard and Sebastian were alone in Seras' room. The elder vampire lounged lazily in his mate's bed while the demon sat at her antique table coddling one of his cats. The feline was lying on its back on the demon's lap with its paws stretched out as far as they would go and purred away. Their mate was at her meeting with Sir Integra's attorney.

"We have to come up with a girl's name, Alucard." Sebastian broke that silence between them. He smoothed his hand over his cat's fat, fluffy stomach.

"We have time," Alucard responded with a causal shrug.

"Seras would like to name the twins when we find out the genders. We don't know when that will be. I think it would be best if we chose a name now instead of waiting until later." The demon reminded him in a stern voice. "I don't know why you want to put it off."

"Choosing a name doesn't particularly matter to me." The elder vampire admitted. "I don't really care what she's named."

"Oh, but if the baby was male you would feel different?" Sebastian questioned, earning a chuckle from the elder vampire.

"I'm allowing Seras to pick our son's name. Obviously I don't care what the boy's name will be either." Alucard replied. The demon gave a deep sigh of exhaustion from this conversation.

"Very well, then I'll settle on a girl's name. I, for one, like the name Sophia. It's pretty and sophisticated for a young woman." Sebastian went on talking, barely keeping the vampire's attention.

"Sophie," Alucard whispered.

"_Sophia_," Michaelis corrected him.

"Yes, but a nickname of hers would be Sophie." The vampire snickered. "I am quite pleased with that name." A grin graced his lips. "But we'll have to pick another name in case they're both girls."

"We? Suddenly you wish to be a part of this process?" Sebastian laughed.

"I think the name is Chloe is a pretty name for a young woman." Alucard ignored him. The demon glanced over at him in surprise.

"Chloe?" He repeated.

"You have a problem?" The elder vampire asked.

"No," Sebastian muttered. "The name is fine, but what if there is only one girl? We'll have to decide between _Sophie_ and Chloe."

"Let Seras be the tiebreaker." Alucard answered with a wave of his hand.

"I wonder what names she picked for our boys." Michaelis whispered.

"Do you think she named them after us?" He asked.

"Alucard and Sebastian?" Sebastian questioned and he glanced at the elder vampire from the corner of his eye once more.

"Vlad and Malphas." Alucard snickered. The demon focused his gaze back on his beloved cat.

"I doubt it. Seras only acknowledges us as Alucard and Sebastian. While she may know your past name was Vlad, she doesn't know that I go by Malphas." He responded.

"I know it's rude to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help but overhear you." Seras spoke. The demon shot his head up to find his mate standing in the doorway of her bedroom. And to him, she looked a little hurt. "Of course I know your name is Malphas. You just never…really said anything about me calling you Sebastian. If it bothers you, why didn't you say anything?" She asked as she slowly stepped into the room, looking almost afraid to enter because she was afraid a fight would break out between them…again.

"It doesn't bother me," Sebastian answered truthfully. "You know me as Sebastian, darling, so I don't expect you to suddenly start calling me Malphas. I have no issue being called either of those two names, I'll acknowledge to both." The small blonde bit her bottom lip and timidly nodded her head. She felt a bit ashamed with herself for thinking that he would be okay with her calling him Sebastian all the time. Perhaps she should start getting into the habit of calling him Malphas, despite him saying that he was okay with calling him Sebastian because she was naturally more comfortable with it.

"So," Seras drawled and she walked further into the room while putting her hands behind her back. "Did you guys…want me to name our sons after you both?" She asked. She then shrugged her shoulders and continued her thought. "If we have sons,"

"We wouldn't mind if you did, but we're not asking you to." Sebastian again answered. Her eyes flickered to Alucard, but he appeared to be in his own little world. He lied on her bed and stared up at the ceiling looking deep in thought.

"Alucard?" Seras asked him. The elder vampire didn't bother turning his head. His red eyes flickered to the side to stare at her quizzically.

"Call them whatever you like." He whispered. A small shy smile spread across her face and she nervously rubbed the back of her head.

"Did you guys want to hear the names that I picked then since we're on baby names?" She asked lowly.

"You have them picked?" Sebastian asked.

"For a while now," Seras answered and her smile widened beautifully. Taking a deep breath, she told them the names. "Mark and Daniel,"

"Marcus?" Alucard questioned as he finally sat up in bed and faced his bride.

"He could be a Marcus if you wanted him to be." Seras agreed with a light nod of her head.

"And if there's only one boy which name will you choose?" Sebastian asked.

"Daniel," She answered with a shrug.

"Daniel," The demon repeated before he glanced over at the elder vampire. "It's suitable for a young man." Alucard gave a single nod of his head.

"Daniel is fine," He agreed softly. Smirking, Sebastian turned to look back at his bride.

"We have selected some female names, but we're at a disagreement of which name we should choose if there's only one girl." Michaelis explained to her.

"Okay," Seras drawled and she folded her arms over her chest.

"I think the name Sophia would be a lovely name for our daughter." Sebastian continued. "But Alucard,"

"I have no problem with the name Sophia or Sophie." Alucard interrupted. "I'd only suggested a name that I don't dislike."

"Which is?" Seras asked.

"Chloe," Sebastian answered.

"Sophie and Chloe," The small blonde repeated and a wide smile crept onto her face while her eyes sparkled. She brought her hands to her mouth to contain her joy while she squealed softly under her breath. "God, I love this so much. I love you both so much! Sophie and Chloe! They're both so cute! It's hard to pick!" The males gave her a peculiar look, wondering why she was so elated by the names they've chosen and why she was getting a kick out of this situation.

"What are you loving?" Sebastian asked with furrowed brows.

"You guys!" Seras exclaimed and she gestured her hands at them. "You're picking names for our daughters…or daughter!"

"And this is exciting to you?" Alucard questioned with an arched brow.

"It's touching!" The little vampire responded with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Sebastian asked, looking almost alarmed to see blood tears in her eyes.

"On the verge!" She giggled and used the side of her hand to wipe the moisture from her eyes.

"Why would you cry? I thought you were happy." The demon muttered.

"I'm thrilled and ecstatic and scared and nauseous and…kind of hungry. But mostly thrilled!" Seras answered with such a bright smile.

"Nauseous and hungry? Are you alright, Seras?" Sebastian asked.

"She's pregnant," Alucard reminded him.

"Yes! The hormones, of course." The demon whispered when he recalled. He gently pushed the cat off of his lap before standing. He walked over to the next closest chair and pulled it out for his mate. "You should probably sit down and relax."

"Sebastian," His bride laughed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm fine. I'm just excited." She then stood up on her tip toes to place a kiss on her jaw.

"Well, I would feel better if you sat down. You did say you were nauseous. I don't want you getting dizzy on us too. And perhaps in a little while, if your stomach settles, I'll get you some blood. You haven't eaten anything in a while and that's not good for the babies." The demon lightly lectured her.

"The babies are fine. I had some of Alucard's blood about an hour ago. Stop worrying so much, lamb." Seras snickered and she kissed his throat. Sebastian gave a deep sigh before submitting himself to his mate. He slithered an arm around her lower back to hold her close to him.

"Just don't over exert yourself." The corner of his lips curled into a sly smirk. "Kitten," He purred, sending a pleasant shiver down her spine.

"Oh," Seras gave a breathy moan. "That's sexy," His smirk widened and he pulled his bride closer as he lowered his head. The girl willingly bent backwards over his arm and arched her throat so he could lather and pamper her with his warm kisses.

"Mon chaton," He whispered against her flesh and kissed her throat deeper. Hearing him speak to her in French made her wet between the legs. She gave another helpless moan before closing her legs tightly to help with that trembling in her womanhood.

"So damn hot," She whispered. "You're trying to trick me into choosing Sophie for the name of our daughter, aren't you?"

"Is it working?" He asked with a wide smirk.

"Sorry, Sebastian. I absolutely love the name Sophia, but I think I love the name Chloe even more. So I'm going with Chloe." Seras told him with an apologetic smile. Out of nowhere, Alucard wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her from the demon's arms to crush her to his body.

"Yes, I agree that Chloe is far better than the name Sophia." The elder vampire purred and he lathed his mate's throat in kisses.

"You don't have to rub it in Sebastian's face." Seras clicked her tongue at him. "I'm sorry, Sebastian." The demon snickered at the both of them.

"I like the name Chloe. It doesn't bother me that you chose that name over the other." Sebastian promised her. "Besides, if we plan on having more children in the future, we'll most likely have another daughter. We can name her Sophia." He went on and he once again held out a chair to her. "Sit," He ordered her. "Your emotions are everywhere and you're nauseous. We don't need you getting dizzy and falling, that could result in you hurting the babies." Seras rolled her eyes at her protective mate. The demon gestured his head at the chair. "We have other matters to discuss, like why the Hellsing's attorney wanted to speak with you."

"Oh, yeah!" Seras exclaimed, forgetting all about her meeting. She broke free from Alucard's arms, practically bounced towards the chair, and sat down. Sebastian took his original place at the table while the elder vampire lazily leaned back against the table. But neither of the two acknowledged the male's bad manners. They were quite used to him and his behavior. Sebastian's cat jumped up onto the small blonde's lap and curled right up into a tight ball. He purred while she stroked over his back. "It turns out I really was in Integra's Will." Seras started. She smiled down at the feline while she talked. "She left me the manor and her fortune. Her reasoning? In her words, vampires live long lives and I'm bound to either create fledglings or…_have children_." Sebastian jolted when hearing this.

"She actually said this?" He questioned in disbelief. The girl shifted in her seat to retrieve something from her pants pocket. She did her best not to disturb the cat napping on her lap. As she was retrieving that something from her pocket, something else fell out. It was a scrap of paper with a phone number written in permanent marker. Thoughtlessly, the girl snatched it up and threw it onto the table. In other hand she held a folded sheet of paper. Alucard and Sebastian didn't want to jump to conclusions but it did make their minds race. Who had given that number? It couldn't have been the attorney. It was unprofessional to write his phone number on a scrap of paper with marker. He would have or _should _have given her a business card. Then who gave her the number? Did someone ask her out? If they did, why did she accept their number?

"Integra put this letter with her Will. It's to me, explaining why she had added me." Seras whispered and she smiled warmly at the letter. "You guys already know that she knew that I love you both. This letter," The girl interrupted herself with a laugh. Tears welled in her eyes. "It was not only a…goodbye letter," Her voice was starting to break. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. "But it was also a letter of encouragement and advice. I don't know if she was joking or fully serious adding that part about leaving the manor to me because I might be a mum in the future. It sounds like something she would tease me about. I think she was teasing me. Or maybe she was just trying to push me in the right direction; encourage me to go after the life I want, the life I wanted with you guys." Tears were now trailing down her cheeks. "I just…wish…she was here. I wish that she could see the twins when they are born and be an aunt to them." She laughed once more as she reread something in that letter.

"She also said kids are extremely expensive so…she left me her wealth as well." Seras swallowed the lump that had grown in her throat. She wiped away the tears that dared shed and read the letter for what felt like the tenth time. Afterwards, she handed the letter off to Alucard so he could read it. "She…said I was like…a sister to her." More tears welled up to leak down her face. Sebastian sighed at his emotional bride before he handed her a handkerchief. Seras gave it an unusual look. Nobody had ever given her a handkerchief before. It was so white and clean. She would have felt bad staining the material with her red tears. "Thank you," She murmured awkwardly, but didn't use it. However, the demon didn't respond, neither of them did. Both men looked deadly serious and stared at her intently. Alucard hadn't even read the letter she handed him. He just held it in his hands and his eyes were trained on her. She didn't really notice their behavior or that they were even staring at her, but she could sense that there was something wrong from quiet they were. She didn't know it, but they were far more curious about that phone number she was practically taunting them with.

"Is that the attorney's phone number?" Sebastian asked as he gestured at the scrap of paper. She missed his gesture though. She again shifted in her seat to retrieve a business card from her pocket. She held it up to show the males.

"I got his business card." She told them and then set it down beside the scrap of paper she seemed to have forgotten about.

"Then, whose number is that?" Alucard asked in a low growl and he outright pointed at the scrap of paper in front of her. Seras' eyes followed his motion and once seeing it she perked up in her seat.

"Oh!" She chirped and grabbed the number. "It's the doctor's." She answered with a cheerful smile, still not seeming to understand that they were showing jealousy. After the meeting with the attorney, I decided to go see the Hellsing doctor." Sebastian furrowed his brows while Alucard gave off a dark look. "I don't know. I just felt as if it was necessary. Someone needs to deliver the babies. I'm sorry, but I don't think either of you will be up for the job, and I definitely don't want you guys seeing me…like _that_."

"Wait, will we not be allowed in the room when you're having our children?" Sebastian questioned her. Seras shrugged her shoulders.

"If you guys want to be, I guess that's fine." She mumbled, looking uncomfortable talking about it. "Anyway, he agreed to do regular checkups on the twins and deliver the babies. I mean, he's been the Hellsing's doctor for years. He knows about vampires, so why not have him as my doctor?"

"Regular checkups?" Alucard repeated with an arched brow.

"Yes, like ultrasounds and making sure I'm fine and the babies are fine." Seras explained further. The elder vampire's eyes flickered back to the scrap of paper.

"He should have business cards if he's a doctor." He stated and flashed his fangs in fury.

"Alucard," Seras grumbled in frustration. Now she was starting to see the jealousy there in his eyes. She huffed at him. "The whole organization is getting ready to close down. People are packing up everything and are leaving the premises. When I got to him, his whole office was all packed up, including his business cards. I talked to him about the pregnancy and he agreed to help with the situation. After that, he tore off a bit of paper from his desk calendar and wrote his number down. Yes, I know it's in marker instead of pen, but his pens and pencils were all packed up. He just found this lousy, nearly marker in the back of his desk drawer. You don't need to get so suspicious and jealous. God, what do you think I am? Some fucking floozy? I've been pining over you for fucking years and now you think that because I have you I'm going to ruin our relationship and start sleeping behind your fucking back?!" The little vampire, now looking deadly and beyond furious bolted out of her chair. The cat screeched and jumped somewhere to safety before running across the room. Her eyes burned in their sockets and her hands were clenched tightly in fists.

"I mated with you and Sebastian. I'm so sorry that I have a second mate." She continued on sarcastically. "But god damn it, I'm not looking at other men and I'm definitely not sleeping with them! Don't ever fucking accuse me again of sleeping behind your fucking back!" Seras then kicked her chair out of the way before storming off. The males were so silent as they just stared at the door she had left from. They had no idea where that came from. One minute she's happy and then she started crying and then she was yelling at him. Sebastian glanced at the elder vampire.

"She's pregnant," Alucard murmured as if he was reminding them both of why she acts the way she does. He lowered his head with a deep sigh. "Hormones are a bitch,"

"Seras is only going to get more sensitive, Alucard. I think we need to be a little more careful towards her feelings." The demon suggested, earning a nod from the other male. "Perhaps she'll feel better after she eats. I've heard women get a temper if they haven't eaten anything in a couple of hours. She's probably just hungry." The elder vampire then started chuckling to himself. "What?" Sebastian asked.

"I feel bad for the twins. Once they do develop hearing, they'll have to listen to that shrieking of hers and can't escape it. The poor little undead bastards," He snickered.

**End of Chapter Six**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	7. Chapter 7

**Good Evening, **

**"A Little Mistake, A Big Change" will be updated next Tuesday. **

**"I Spy" will be updated Wednesday. **

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Chapter Seven**

**Month One**

It was nearing the end of the first month of Seras' pregnancy, and thus far she absolutely hated it. All of the Hellsing employees had left about two weeks ago so now it was just her and her mates. It was really weird how quiet and empty the manor was but they were slowly getting used to it. The only thing she wasn't getting used to was being pregnant. It sucked hardcore. She gets nauseous or sick, even when she hasn't had anything to eat. She gets cramps in the early morning and boy did they feel very similar to those period cramps, and she definitely did not miss those! Her emotions would go up and down all day long. One minute she's fine and the next she's crying over a lonely sock because she can't find its mate. Seras felt bad for Alucard and Sebastian because they had to deal with her hysteria. She knew her mood swings weren't pleasant, but so far they've been kind, patient, and tried to be understanding. An example would be when Sebastian found her crying over that lonely sock. Instead of finding her crazy or telling her to get over it, he instead spent the next hour helping her find the sock to help calm her down. Looking back she was embarrassed from the way she acted over a sock but she was touched by his tenderness.

And then there was Alucard. He was very protective of her. A week ago she wanted to be reckless. She was itching to go out and kill something because she was going mad being cooped up in there. But Alucard didn't let her because he was afraid something would happen to the babies if she ended up getting into a fight. He was also trying to get her to drink more blood from the time she woke up until it was time for bed. He tried to get her to drink at least ten bags of blood a night. And both of them were always so concerned whenever she got sick. The first time she had morning sickness she couldn't throw up in peace because they were practically hovering over her the entire time and asking repeatedly if she and the babies were okay. After that, she banned them from entering the bathroom whenever she got sick. But, of course, they didn't stay away. Instead they stood right outside that door and asked those ridiculous questions. Seras sighed. As of right now she was sitting on the cold bathroom floor in front of that toilet with her mates just outside that door. She hadn't consumed anything yet tonight; after all, she just woke up barely ten minutes ago. All she had been doing for the past eight minutes was dry heaving over the bowl.

Since nothing was coming up and her session of dry heaving had finally ended, Seras carefully climbed to her feet. Turning around and looking at her reflection she grimaced. Her hips were a little wider and she had formed a baby bump. She wasn't used to looking like this. She was used to staying fit and having a slender body. Now she just felt all bloated, feeling much like a hot air balloon, and was very uncomfortable in her own skin. She didn't feel like herself and she certainly didn't feel sexy either. And it didn't help any that Alucard and Sebastian haven't touched her in three weeks, which only made her feel like she wasn't sexy to them either. Seras knew that she shouldn't worry about such things, but the hormones really elevated her emotions so she couldn't help but feel terrible about her new body. And it was only going to get bigger. The little vampire shuddered.

"I hate being pregnant." She murmured. She felt like crying, but as of lately, she'd been trying to control her mood swings. Seras walked across the room towards the sink and turned on the water so she could brush her teeth. Hearing the flow of water, Sebastian knocked on the door.

"May I enter now?" The demon asked politely.

"Sure," Seras answered when she was applying toothpaste to her purple toothbrush. He cautiously entered, first looking over at the toilet as if he was expecting to see her there before looking over at the sink. There his bride was brushing her teeth almost fiercely. Thank god she's a vampire otherwise she would be annihilating her poor gums. He looked her over several times. She was currently wearing one of Alucard's shirts. Since getting the baby bump her clothes were starting to get a little tight for her around the stomach. He planned on taking her out either tonight, if she was feeling up for it, or tomorrow to purchase some maternity clothes. He knew she wasn't looking forward to it and he also knew how unpleased she was gaining weight. Sebastian had heard her thoughts earlier and felt shameful for making her feel that she wasn't pretty or sexy to him still. Slowly, the demon crossed the room to get to her.

"How…are you feeling?" He asked, knowing full well that was a stupid question. She spat the toothpaste out of her mouth.

"Better than I was, thanks." She muttered before swishing some water in her mouth to get rid of the extra toothpaste. Sebastian's eyes trailed back down her body as her opinions of herself kept cycling in his head. He reached out to place a hand on her hip, but she moved to get the hand towel. Most certainly if she wasn't pregnant, he would have forcefully turned her around, kissed her, and fuck her hard into that vanity. But she was pregnant; he had to be careful with her and the twins. Alucard and Sebastian were so afraid of touching her any more. Originally they had given her space because of her mood swings. It seemed like she was always sad or mad so they thought to just give her some personal space. But then she formed the baby bump and that made them even more cautious around her. That bump made the pregnancy so very real to them and they knew it was better to be safe with her than sorry. "Where's Alucard?" Seras asked, breaking him free from his thoughts. He looked away from her baby bump to look at her reflection's face.

"He's getting you some blood. He thinks it will help make you feel better." Sebastian answered after a moment or two. He then looked away from her. "I'll go find him." He muttered, using Alucard as an excuse to leave the room. He didn't miss it when Seras gave him a strange, almost hurtful look. She knew it was an excuse, but not for the reason she was thinking. It wasn't to get away from her but to discuss certain matters with the elder vampire. The little vampire was stunned and she watched silently as the demon left the room. Subconsciously, her hand fell to land on her swollen stomach.

"Why couldn't babies come by stork?" She complained to her twins and drummed her fingers over her stomach. Afterwards, she got a sharp pain just under her stomach. Seras winced and instinctively cupped that spot. "Damn it, I'm tired of these cramps!"

Sebastian couldn't understand why his mate thought they didn't find her attractive anymore. Was it solely because they haven't had sex with her in weeks? Or was it because of her weight gain? Was it both? Weight gain was natural during pregnancy, surely she knew that. Why did she feel so uncomfortable in her own skin? She was still Seras, the silly vampire they fell in love with and are mated to. Entering the kitchen, Alucard was nowhere to be found. The demon's eyes flickered about. He could feel the other male's presence, it was close, but where was he?

"Alucard?" He called.

"Freezer," He heard the elder vampire murmur. Sebastian walked across the kitchen to stand in the doorway of the freezer. The freezer was a very small storage room, barely able to fit five people. Each wall had a metal rack that contained bags and bags of blood. Currently Alucard was in front of the east side wall going through all the bags. "I've been searching for O negative. It's Seras' favorite, but I think we're out." Sebastian furrowed his brows.

"O negative is not her favorite." The demon corrected him. Alucard didn't bother looking at him as he continued searching for that blood type.

"Yes, it is." The elder vampire argued softly. "I've noticed she consumes O negative faster than the other types I give her."

"Because she hates it," Sebastian snickered. This earned him Alucard's attention. The No Life King stared at him with an arched brow and an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Why would she drink something that she hates?" He questioned.

"Because you got it for her and she doesn't want to be rude. She drinks it quickly to get it over with." The demon continued to explain. "Have you been giving her O negative this entire time?"

"For the past two weeks." Alucard answered and he looked away to glare at the metal racks. He thought he was doing something good for his bride this entire time. Sebastian looked at him in surprise from that answer.

"For _two _weeks she's been drinking nothing but O negative blood?" The demon questioned.

"Do you think that's why she keeps getting sick because she's revolted by the O negative blood?" Alucard asked. "Maybe the twins have the same tastes as their mother and are equally revolted." Now he felt even worse knowing he was making the twins suffer along with his mate.

"A pregnant woman's stomach is a little more…delicate when it comes to certain foods…or in this case, blood. It's possible that's the reason why she keeps getting sick. But it's also possible that she'll get sick drinking her favorite types, which is A positive and AB negative." Sebastian responded. Alucard lifted his head to look at the blood bags. Seeing A positive, he grabbed three bags.

"Unfortunately, we don't have AB negative since it's a rarity, but I'll go out later and hunt for her." The elder vampire muttered as he left the freezer. Sebastian closed the door and followed the other male to the island in the center of the kitchen.

"I overheard some of Seras' thoughts earlier." The demon admitted.

"We agreed not to do that to her anymore. She hates it." Alucard replied while he ripped open a blood bag and poured it into a wine glass.

"I know," Sebastian continued. "But she was sick again. She wasn't talking and we're not allowed in the room when she's sick. I just wanted to be sure that she was alright."

"Was she alright?" The elder vampire asked, sounding annoyed. "What is the point of you telling me this?"

"Seras feels that we don't find her attractive anymore." He said outright. Alucard paused. It was a long several seconds before he shifted his head to stare at Michaelis.

"Why would she think that?" He asked.

"Because she's pregnant and has gained some weight."

"Doesn't she know that she's just going to get bigger?" Alucard snickered.

"Yes, but I don't think we should remind her of that fact. It's a touchy subject for her." Michaelis muttered. The elder vampire arched a brow.

"She really thinks we're not attracted to her anymore?" He asked again. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I know our mate can be a bit crazy at times, but this is the craziest thing I've heard from her thus far."

"Isn't it?" Sebastian agreed with a snicker.

"If I was being honest," Alucard started. Sebastian jolted from this.

"Honest?!" The demon exclaimed. "You're not attracted to her anymore?!" The elder vampire looked at him stunned.

"Are you mad?" Alucard responded while a large toothy grin spread across his face. "I was going to say that she's sexier." The mad king then cackled. "I've been dying to touch and ravish her for weeks." He gripped the counter tightly causing it to crackle beneath his hands as it slowly broke. His eyes were burning in their sockets. "Every time I'm in the same room as her I get so hard." He then glanced downwards at his pants. "I guess she doesn't have to be in the same room as me after all." Alucard glanced back at the demon. "You have to admit, this pregnancy is making her all the more gorgeous. She has this glow around her, she looks older than she did, and those hips." His grin of his widened unnaturally to show every sharp tooth. "I want to violate her so damn hard that'll she lose her voice from screaming so much." Suddenly, that spark in his eyes died and that grin faltered. "But we can't," He added in disappointment. He lowered his head to look back at the glass full of blood. "She's pregnant. If we fuck her, we risk hurting the twins." He slipped the two blood bags in his coat pocket and grabbed the glass of blood before walking away. The demon once more followed after him.

"Well, we have to do something, Alucard. We can't just let her think that we're no longer attracted to her." Sebastian reminded him.

"Then tell me what we should do, Michaelis because I can't touch her, it's too…" The elder vampire trailed off and came to a halt when he caught sight of his mate standing at the top of the stairs. She was still wearing his crimson shirt. It was long enough on her that it could have passed as a dress. Seras was pale in the face and she looked uncomfortable in their presence. They couldn't help but think back when she was a fledgling and was shy being around them. Had she overheard what they were saying? Was she taking what they said out of context?

"Seras," Sebastian whispered.

"You're taking what we said out of context." Alucard added. "What I was going to say was I can't touch her because it's far too risky. We could hurt the twins."

"Do…you guys still…love me?" She asked hesitantly, stunning the males.

"Seras," The elder vampire sighed in exhaustion. "You are so damn stupid." Her face paled further. "I've been in love with you for sixty-four years. I loved you then when you were a half ass vampire. I love you now when you're pregnant and emotional. I will love you in the future when our annoying children are running about this manor. I will always love you, you stupid, little vampire." Alucard grinned when the Draculina smiled bashfully with a light blush on her cheeks. "Now," He started as he raised the glass of blood. "If someone drinks her blood, perhaps she'll be rewarded." That smile left her lips triggering his grin to falter. "What is it now?"

"Am I…appealing?" Seras asked nervously. "Only a few weeks have past and my body is already starting to change. I don't like it. I didn't know it was going to start changing so soon."

"Seras," Sebastian sighed. "Vampires go through pregnancy differently from humans. You'll be having the babies in a good four to five months." He looked her over. With her wearing Alucard's shirt it was hard to tell that she was even pregnant. His long shirt hid that small baby bump and her somewhat larger hips well. "You're gorgeous, darling."

"Why does the weight gain bother you so much?" Alucard questioned her.

"Because it makes me feel different," She whispered. "I'm used to my old body. I'm used to staying in shape so I can kick all kinds of ass." She added with a snicker and gave a small smile. "But with weight gain I feel…sluggish and awful." That smile fell once more. "And the way you two kept acting by keeping your distances, it made me feel worse. Why haven't we had sex? Is it really because you guys didn't want to hurt the babies or was it because of my body?"

"You think we're no longer attracted to you?" Alucard laughed. "We could be just as offended as you, Seras. You haven't even tried seducing us. What? Are we no longer attractive to you?" Seras' eyes widened.

"You're joking, right?" The girl snickered. Her mates smirked up at her. "Of course I'm still attracted to you both. You guys put the Hemsworth brothers to shame." Alucard and Sebastian never did understand their bride's modern day references, but they found her amusing and were more than pleased.

"Seras, you have nothing to worry about. We still find you stunning." The elder vampire purred. He slowly started walking up the stairs towards her. There was a look in his eyes, a look that told her how badly he wanted to tear that shirt from her body and defile her. And she wanted him to. "Trust me, my dear, for the past three weeks I've been restraining myself every second of the day trying not to throw you over the furniture and fuck your brains out. You have no idea how many times I've stopped myself from violating you while you slept so soundly beside me." When he reached her he held out the glass of blood to her. Seras was unable to take it because her gaze was locked on his eyes. "I'm erect right now and you haven't even done anything yet. And you wonder if I'm still attracted to you. You're foolish," With his free hand, he took one of her hands and put the wine glass into it. She subconsciously wrapped her fingers around the stem so it wouldn't slip from her grasp. "Now, drink up so we can find out ways to defile you safely."

Seras' eyes flickered down at her glass of blood. The sight of it nearly being filled to the brim made her grimace. For reasons unknown to her, Alucard had been giving her blood she greatly disliked. She thought he had been doing it intentionally because he was falling out of love with her or something. But considering that he just finished telling her how much he loved and how long he's loved her for, she's guessing that he was oblivious to the fact that she pretty much hated O negative blood. Nonetheless, she couldn't tell him that; she didn't have the guts to and she didn't even know why. Alucard was showing how much he cared about her and their twins in his own way and it was by bringing her blood to keep her strong and fed. Seras did her best to stop from grimacing, but just the thought of drinking that foul tasting blood for the past two weeks was making her stomach churn. Sebastian drew her attention when he started chuckling from that displeased look on her face.

"I promise you, it's not O negative." The demon purred as he walked up the stairs to stand in front of her.

"Yes," Alucard agreed. "He corrected me on the type preference I thought you wanted. I didn't know you didn't like O negative. Why didn't you just tell me? You didn't have to force yourself to drink it." Seras look at them curiously before she pointed accusingly at her glass.

"_This _isn't O negative?" She asked, sounding ever so hopeful. Alucard grinned up at her.

"It's not O negative." He promised. Seras glanced into her glass suspiciously.

"Are you sure?" She questioned, now starting to sound unsure, acting as if it was poisoned. "Because it's been O negative every single time."

"It's not O negative." Alucard chuckled.

"It was like an endless supply of that stuff. I was afraid we would never run out." Seras added.

"It's A positive." Sebastian told her. Her eyes lit up.

"A positive?" She repeated.

"Yes," Her mates answered, one of them chuckling.

"I don't like O negative either." Alucard snickered. "I'll dispose of it later and order more of the A positive." Seras' eyes flickered to his face. That spark in her eyes was replaced with warmth and salty tears.

"You'll order more blood bags?" She whispered. The elder vampire arched a brow at his peculiar mate. "You're going to order more blood bags for me?"

"Yes?" Alucard drawled, looking and sounding confused. Both elder creatures were starting to get used to the sight of tears running down their mate's cheeks. The girl, now a sobbing mess, used the sleeve of his shirt she was burrowing to wipe her face clean.

"Sorry about your shirt, Alucard." She murmured between sobs.

"It's a shirt," He responded with a casual wave of his hand.

"Why are you crying?" Sebastian asked.

"He's ordering more blood bags." Seras whispered and started to cry harder. Alucard slowly took the glass of blood from her so she wouldn't end up spilling it.

"It's not that big of a deal, Seras." The elder vampire spoke soothingly to her to help calm her.

"But it is a big deal." Her voice was only getting higher as she cried harder, making it practically impossible to understand her through her blubbering.

"Why is it a big deal?" Sebastian questioned with furrowed brows. "He's just going to make a phone call."

"It's a big deal because Alucard knows how uncomfortable I am with the idea of going out to hunt. He knows it bothers me to drink straight from the vein. He's going to order me blood bags so I can drink comfortably without hurting anyone. That's so sweet." Seras explained through sobs. Large, red tears were now streaming down her face.

"We should really have learned by now to carry Kleenex on us." The demon muttered to Alucard.

"Why? My shirt sleeve is doing the job well." The elder vampire snickered.

"I'm sorry about your shirt." The little vampire cried while she subconsciously continued to use the shirt sleeve to wipe away her tears. Her nose wrinkled like a little bunny and her lips trembled as she tried to keep from sobbing. She looked like a sniveling child while she stood on the top of the stair wearing that shirt that was too large on her. She stared down at them pathetically. "Your shirt smells nice, Alucard." Seras murmured awkwardly while she played with the long sleeves that practically hung off of her hands. Alucard cackled lightly at that adorable comment.

"You are an unusual girl, Seras." He purred before he handed her glass out to her once more. Seras nodded her head in agreement and hesitantly took the glass.

"I know," She muttered and tapped the tip of her nail against the glass. "I'm…sorry…I'm always crying. I've been trying to stop that, but at times it's kind of hard."

"We know it's not your fault when you start to cry." Sebastian replied with a handsome smirk. "Being a little emotional is natural for a pregnant woman."

"I hate being pregnant." Seras grumbled under her breath. She then raised her glass to her lips and finally took a sip. She was relieved not to taste O negative blood, but her favorite, A positive. This brought a warm smile to her face. She licked over her lips to get every little drop and taste. "Thank you for the blood, Alucard." His mate leaned forward to place a kiss on his cheek. "And thank you for telling him about the blood, Sebastian." Seras added with a tender laugh. She then placed a kiss on the demon's cheek. "So," She whispered as she stood up straighter and smirked down at her mates. "How are we going to have sex in a safely manner?" Alucard shook his head at his little bride and chuckled to himself.

"I have no idea." He answered. "It's going to be hard."

"It _has _to be hard otherwise we couldn't have sex." Seras joked and she hid her naughty smile behind her glass while she laughed. Her mates looked at her in mild surprise.

"Did you just make a sexual joke?" Sebastian questioned her and her maturity.

"I believe she did," Alucard muttered.

"Maybe," The Draculina drawled and she nervously let her gaze fall to stare into her glass.

"Well it was a bad one." The elder vampire snickered.

"And quite immature," Sebastian added. The girl merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, the opportunity was there so I took it. Am I regretting it?" Seras asked with a shrug. "A little," She nodded her head and took another sip from her glass. "Was not proud of that joke." She then shook her head and a hand. "Just forget it and let's get back to the original question. How are we going to have sex in a safely manner?"

Dr. James Bellamy was at home eating a pot roast dinner with his wife of eleven years. It was a quiet evening between them after another busy day. After the Hellsing Organization shut down, he returned to the hospital he had been a resident at while his wife went to work at her law firm. The two occasionally looked at each other, but no words were exchanged. Normally, there would be talk about how their days went, who've they dealt with, and what they planned to do later that night. But it was just a quiet, almost tranquil evening between them. As James reached for his wine glass, his cell phone started ringing. The man sighed as he instead grabbed his napkin to wipe off his hands before reaching into his pocket to retrieve his phone.

"Who is that?" His wife, Marla, asked. While shifting his head to read the name on the small device he grabbed his wine glass.

"Miss. Seras Victoria," James answered and he took a sip of his wine, afterwards setting it down. "She was a soldier at the Hellsing Organization, a young girl that ended up getting pregnant. She was somewhat scared and didn't know what to do, so she came to me. I gave her my phone number if she had any questions or concerns."

"Doesn't she have anyone to go through this pregnancy with?" Marla asked as she placed her fork carefully on her plate and reached for her napkin. James chuckled.

"Yes, she has two male friends but, trust me neither of them knows a thing about babies." The doctor replied before flipping open his phone and answering. "Hello?"

"_Hi, Dr. Bellamy?" _Seras' voice came through.

"Miss. Victoria, please hold on a second." James responded. He lowered his phone to look across the dining room table at his wife. "Excuse me," He pardoned himself as he pushed his chair out and stood up. "It'll only be a minute, dear."

"Take your time, but be warned, there's a chance the wine in your glass might be gone when you get back." Marla chuckled and she gave him a playful wink. James snickered under his breath and winked back at her before leaving the room to go to the kitchen to take his call.

Seras, Alucard, and Sebastian were standing in their new room on the second floor. Since the Organization closed, there was no reason for them to continue sleeping in the basement. They stood around the phone that was on speaker, waiting for the doctor to return. After several seconds of hearing him moving about, he finally returned.

_"__Miss. Victoria?" _He came back onto the speaker. _"Are you still there?" _

"Yes," Seras answered. "I have you on speaker actually. Alucard and Sebastian are here too."

_"__Good evening, Alucard and Mr. Michaelis. Why is it that you're calling? Is there something wrong?" _James continued on.

"Well," The girl drawled and her face started reddening. She was the one who suggested calling the doctor, but now she was starting to regret it. This was such a private subject between her and her husbands, but none of them knew what to do and what was safe for the babies.

"We're concerned about having sex with Seras while she's pregnant." Sebastian spoke for her. "We're worried it might hurt her and the twins."

_"__Oh," _Was the doctor's simple response. _"It's not uncommon for people to be worried about that." _

"How can we go about it cautiously?" Alucard asked, wanting him to get to the point so he could fuck his bride's brains out.

_"__The same way you've been doing it, I suppose." _James muttered, sounding slowly uncertain considering that they were supernatural. _"I know for certain that sex during pregnancy shouldn't hurt either of the mother or the child. But later in the pregnancy, it can start to get uncomfortable which is when you'll start having to do it in new positions to take pressure off of Seras' stomach." _

"Pressure off of my stomach?" Seras repeated with an arched brow.

_"__Yes," _The doctor agreed. _"Like, for example, missionary adds pressure to the stomach which would bring discomfort to you and possibly the babies. If you wish to continue having sex in later months while Seras is pregnant, positions that would be easier for her and the babies would be if she were to be on top or even if she were to lie on the edge of the bed or…over something else if you so preferred." _

"But right now, we can go about sex normally?" Alucard asked. The doctor went silent for a long moment.

_"__Well, I don't know what is considered normal sex for you, but yes. Just be conscientious of what you're doing; be sensible and ask yourself if this is truly good for her or the baby." _James explained to them. _"Would you like to go into better detail of what you want to do to her?" _The doctor asked, making all three of them physically tilt away from the phone in surprise. _"That came out wrong, I apologize. I just meant if there were any questions you had to see what would be considered safe or dangerous to her and the babies." _

James was standing in the middle of his kitchen in the middle of this call when his ass was suddenly grabbed. Jumping with a somewhat loud cry, he spun around to find his wife. She had a glass of wine in her hand and she was laughing. Her husband smirked at her and lightly shook his head at her fairly drunken behavior. He took the wine glass from her, set it on the counter, and then wagged his finger at her.

_"__Dr. Bellamy? Are you alright?" _Seras asked.

"I am. Just a minute, sorry." James muttered and he lowered his phone. "Marla," He snickered. "I'm trying to take a call." He reminded her.

"It feels like you've been gone forever." She grumbled.

"I've only been gone for a good three to five minutes. Why don't you go finish your dinner? And no more wine not until I get back at least." He laughed at her.

"Can I sit in here with you? I can bring in both our plates and you can have some dinner while you talk to your patient." Marla suggested. James nodded his head in agreement. His wife did this cute little bounce of excitement before she spun around to retrieve their plates.

Alucard, Seras, and Sebastian were still kind of uncomfortable after that inappropriate question he had asked them about what they were going to do with their bride. Of course they had questions, but the way the doctor worded it made them hesitant telling him anything more about their sex life.

_"__Are you still there, Miss. Victoria?" _James asked after a minute of being silent.

"Yes," Seras answered.

_"__And your mates?" _He asked.

"Yes," The girl answered with a nod.

_"__I'm sorry for the interruption. That was just my wife." _The doctor went on.

"Your wife cried like that?" Sebastian questioned him.

_"__No, that was me." _He muttered, sounding embarrassed. _"She had snuck up on me. Anyway, back to what we were talking about. What questions do you have about this matter?" _

"Well, I suppose our main concern is the momentum of our…loving making." The demon responded. "The pace…can get out of control."

_"__Yes, but you're supernatural beings so that's not unusual in your world, now is it?" _The doctor asked.

"No," Sebastian answered.

_"__And the babies are supernatural as well, right?" _James asked.

"Yes," Seras answered.

_"__Then there should be no problem. The twins will have supernatural strength and healing abilities. But I believe sex will not harm them. There's a lot there to protect the twins." _The doctor told them. _"Miss. Victoria," _

"Yes?" She answered.

_"__If your mates cause you any discomfort or pain during sex, tell them. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to fix it so you and the children are comfortable. They seem to be two concerning fathers and that's good." _James instructed her. _"If you develop pain afterwards and you think it's due to sex, then call me. I can try to come over and check on you to see if all is alright." _There was a short moment of silence between them. When nobody spoke, he continued. _"Was that all the concern you had then? No other questions?" _

"Just to clarify, sex is okay and we can go about normally?" Seras asked.

_"__Yes, sex is fine and it won't hurt the babies. Just be sensible and don't be afraid to tell them no when something is discomforting, Miss. Victoria." _James responded.

"Thank you, Dr. Bellamy." Sebastian replied.

_"__You're welcome. Call if you have any other concerns. Good night," _The doctor then hung up the phone. Seras gave a sigh of relief and reached down to press the button that ended that annoying dial tone. She then shifted her head to smile up at her mates.

"I knew calling the doctor was a good idea." She spoke softly. "Do you guys feel better then?" The demon glimpsed down his smiling mate and smirked at her.

"I do," He purred.

"I still have some concerns." Alucard admitted.

"Really?" Seras muttered.

"I'm just worried that the doctor doesn't know what he's talking about and we do end up hurting the twins." The elder vampire explained.

"Alucard," The little vampire huffed. "Dr. Bellamy has worked for the Hellsing for thirteen years. He's studied vampires; he knows their bodies, their strengths, and their weaknesses. I've gone to him several times whenever I was injured on a mission. I trust him fully; I believe he knows what he's doing." The girl then smiled up at her Sire. "How about this, if sex does end up hurting the twins, you can rip his head off." Alucard glanced at his bride from the corner of his eye.

"Trust me, I would have done that with or without your permission." He snickered.

"I believe it and I wouldn't blame you." She chuckled.

**End of Chapter Seven**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Holidays! **

**First, even though Seras is two months pregnant, humanwise she would be considered three to four months pregnant. **

**Second, this month of Seras' pregnancy will be broken up into two parts. I wanted to do one month per chapter, but I don't really have the time to write what I had planned for this chapter/month. So instead of rushing through what I had planned, I will instead just write another chapter and maybe I'll be able to add more stuff than I originally intended. ;) (Hint of next chapter: pregnant women can get really horny). **

**This chapter is just all fluff. Next chapter will be all smut! XD **

**I hope everybody is loving how protective and caring Alucard and Sebastian are in this story. And I hope everybody has a good Holiday!**

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Chapter Eight**

**Month Two**

Seras was midway through the second month of her pregnancy. While the pregnancy was still somewhat a pain, it was getting a bit easier overtime, and it did have its perks. Though, she didn't know this until she was woken by something strange one night. Seras lied so peacefully in bed, sound asleep and dreaming such sweet dreams. Her mates were just as sound asleep as her. They probably would have gone on sleeping for another hour maybe even for another several hours, but interruptions and sometimes surprises were unavoidable. When the little vampire shifted, she felt something strange that stirred her from her sleep. She groaned at the feeling of something pressing into her stomach. Thinking that it was just one of her mates touching her, she brushed it off and tried to fall back asleep. Not even a second later though, she felt that pressure on her stomach more intensively than the first time. Seras bolted up in bed and pressed herself against that headboard with a loud cry of shock.

"Woah!" She exclaimed and placed a hand on her stomach. This action woke her mates up right away. They found her sitting up in bed and leaned back against the headboard as if she was trying to escape something. Her red eyes were wide, her face pale, and her mouth was slightly open. They also noted that she was cupping her stomach. Was there something wrong with the babies? Sebastian shot up in bed and looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked. "Are you cramping again?" She must not have heard him because she didn't answer. Cautiously, she moved her hand over her stomach. The baby bump has gotten a little bigger over the last few weeks, but shockingly it only made her look smaller with that stomach protruding out.

"Seras?" Alucard whispered and he reached up to grab her arm gently. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Seras started but trailed off. She glanced down at her stomach. "I think I just felt them move. It was so…weird…so creepy…so…amazing."

"They moved? The twins?" Sebastian questioned.

"What else?" Alucard snickered and he released her arm to cup her stomach. Unfortunately, he didn't feel any movement. That soft smile that had been on his lips slowly faltered in disappointment.

"I think so," Seras muttered. "It felt…like someone was pushing on my stomach but from the inside. It had to be the twins, right?" Sebastian now reached down to touch her stomach. The room went deadly quiet for a long two minutes. All three of them just sat there in utter silence and none of them moved a muscle as they waited patiently for the twins to adjust inside of her. But all was still.

"I'm not…" The demon had started, but as soon as he spoke, he felt the movement. His eyes widened when he felt something pressed into her stomach to meet with his curved hand. Stunned, his eyes flew up to look at his smiling mate.

"They moved!" Seras exclaimed in joy and she emitted a sweet laugh. "They moved!" She slid her hand over Sebastian's. "They responded to your voice. Say something else!" She demanded in pure excitement. The demon smirked up at her and chuckled at her enthusiasm. Alucard slid his hand under her shirt to cup her warm stomach and feel the movement better. He felt something pushing against his hand as if it was trying to nuzzle into the warmth. The elder vampire grinned and he brushed his thumb along her stomach lovingly.

"Incredible," Alucard purred and he leaned in to kiss her stomach. With her other hand, Seras buried her fingers in her Sire's hair. She played with it by lightly scrunching up in her hand and running her fingers over his scalp to massage it.

"It is," She laughed. "God, you have no idea how frightening but beautiful it is. I mean, just feeling them move is unbelievably scary but fascinating and…God, I love them. I love my twins so much." Alucard gave deep purrs while the males' hands moved about her stomach, feeling the twins move gingerly and nestle. And then a new surprise hit them.

**_Can you sense it? _**The elder vampire purred into the demon's head. Sebastian was smirking so smugly and he chuckled in agreeance. He began to purr too in delight.

**_Yes, _**He whispered. Alucard glanced upwards at his bride to give her a warm smile.

"Remind me again, what were those names we settled on?" He asked her. Seras' eyes flickered to his face and her smile widened.

"If they're girls, Sophie and Chloe. If they're boys, Mark and Daniel. If we have one of each, Chloe and Daniel." The little vampire reminded him. Alucard hummed and leaned up to kiss her tenderly on the lips.

"Chloe and Daniel?" He whispered, purposely teasing her even though she was oblivious to it.

"Yeah," She agreed with a giggle and she placed a soft kiss on his lips. Alucard then glanced back at her stomach to kiss the little bulge that was either the baby's foot or hand pressing into her mother's stomach.

"Chloe," Alucard purred his daughter's name. Sebastian snickered to himself as he leaned in to press his lips to her stomach lovingly.

"And Daniel," The demon whispered against her flesh. Seras' eyes widened.

"What?" She whispered. "Wait, you guys…know the genders?" She blinked stupidly at them. "Are you two just messing with me?" The elder vampire took her hand to place it on her stomach.

"Feel for yourself," He ordered her softly. "A son and a daughter," The little vampire pressed her hand into her stomach. She could feel her twins still shifting gently inside of her, but focusing intently, she could sense her son and daughter more explicitly. There they were a male demon and a female vampire.

"Woah," She whispered for the second time. "Daniel and Chloe," She brushed her fingers along her stomach as if she was stroking over their heads lovingly. Seras was smiling so warmly and she started purring with her mates. There was only one word that came to mind at the moment. "Perfect," She breathed. Everything was just perfect. She had two loving mates, and a son and a daughter on the way. She was unbelievably happy, so happy that she didn't think it was possible that anything could ruin this moment ever; as if she would go on the rest of her life feeling this way. She knew that wasn't true, but right now, she was simply happy. "I love you guys," Seras whispered. She leaned down to kiss Sebastian on his forehead before kissing between Alucard's eyes. "And I love you guys too." She giggled as she continued to stroke over her stomach.

The three of them stayed up for a while longer. They lay there comfortably and felt the twins move about until they settled completely. Once they were done 'dancing' about in her stomach, Seras and her mates fell back into a deep sleep that lasted for several hours.

Sebastian woke when the clock hit seven. There was no real necessity for him to sleep, and it's not like he had dreams or anything, but he liked shutting down his brain while his mate slept. He liked resting beside her. It was better than walking about the manor aimlessly, waiting for her and Alucard to get up. The demon shifted his head. He expected to see his mate still fast asleep, but instead all he saw was Alucard still fast asleep. He furrowed his brows. That was quite unusual. Normally he woke before Seras did. And how did she not wake them when getting up? She slept in between them, how was she able to climb over one of them without them realizing it? Unless she was smart and had used her powers to materialize elsewhere in the room or manor. Sebastian rested his head back on the pillow. Considering how early she woke, he could only guess that she got sick again.

Sighing, the demon threw off the covers and removed himself from the bed. As he was walking across the room, he found that the bathroom door was open and the light was off. He stopped in his tracks. Once more his brows furrowed while he stared at the bathroom curiously. If his mate wasn't sick then perhaps her hunger woke her up. Sebastian subconsciously glanced over at the bed where Alucard was still sleeping. He didn't think it was necessary to wake the elder vampire, besides he was liable to get bitten if he even tried. A smirk stretched onto his lips at that idea.

"Tempting," He breathed with a deep sigh. His eyes flickered to the door. He was more concerned finding Seras first. Perhaps after he found her he'll wake Alucard with the great chance of being bit and fucked. His smirk widened. He needed to find that little vampire quickly or he just might forget about her if the idea got any more tempting to him. Leaving the bedroom, he decided to go look for his mate in the kitchen.

**_Seras, dear, _**He purred to her using their mind link. Sebastian made his way down the stairs while he waited patiently for his mate to respond. He figured she was busy doing something and wasn't purposely ignoring him. Or maybe she was ignoring him. Sometimes, because of the hormones, she gets into this weird mood where she's annoyed by him and Alucard and suddenly gets mad at them. It's possible she woke in this foul mood and stormed off somewhere in the manor to be alone. He just had to find where. Once he finds her and she still wished to be alone, he'll leave her be and return to bed with Alucard. For right now he wanted to be sure she was alright. Sebastian strolled into the kitchen. He still wasn't worried when seeing it was empty. Instead he headed straight for the freezer. He got a visual of Seras standing on her tip toes and struggling to reach the high shelves where her favorite blood was stored. He really should lower the blood bags for her. He didn't want to risk her falling because they were inconsiderate towards her unbelievably short height. **_Where are you? _**Sebastian asked and he pulled open the freezer door. His smirk fell when he found he was staring into an empty storage. The blood bags appeared to be untouched.

If she wasn't in the restroom and she wasn't hungry, then where was she? Was she angry and hiding in the library or Sir Integra's office? Or was she taking a stroll through her beloved garden? Was she visiting the Hellsing's grave? Or was she looking for a new room where they wouldn't find her and she could be alone? Now he was starting to get a little worried. Under other circumstances, he wouldn't worry because Seras was a full grown woman and a powerful vampire; she could handle herself, he knew that. But she's pregnant. Now was not the time for her to act recklessly. She needed to take proper care of their children and keep them safe from harm. Where was his mate and children?

**_Alucard, _**Sebastian spoke as he turned sharply on his heel. He walked out of the kitchen to stand in the foyer.

**_Where are you and Seras? _**Alucard asked when he found himself alone in the bedroom.

**_I can't find Seras. Help me look. _**The demon responded while he grew anxious. Where were his mate and babies? There was a moment of silence between both males. The demon could only assume that Alucard was attempting to contact her mentally. Maybe she'll answer him. The elder vampire appeared in front of Sebastian in the foyer.

"She's not answering." Alucard informed him. "I can't feel her anywhere on the premises either."

"What?!" Sebastian exclaimed softly. How did he not know that? How did he miss that?! Focusing, he found that Alucard was right. She wasn't anywhere in the manor or anywhere on the property. "Where is she then?"

"That's probably why she won't answer; she's too far to contact." The elder vampire continued.

"Then where is she?!" Michaelis repeated himself.

"Probably in London, I don't know though." Alucard answered with a wave of his hand.

"Why would she be there?" Sebastian growled while he glowered at the floor. "We should probably get phones." He murmured to himself. "It would be easier to contact her if she continues running about like this without informing us of where she's going and when she'll be back. She could have at least had the decency to tell us that she was leaving."

"She could have, but I think you're exaggerating." Alucard snickered. "Seras isn't chained to us. She can go as she pleases. She probably left because she got in one of her moods."

"Alucard, just a few days ago, Seras was ranting and raving about wanting to go out and kill some ghouls and vampires. We told her no in fear of her hurting the twins. Need I remind you that she's pregnant with our children?! We have a right to know where our mate _and_ children are! She can't be going out starting fights!" Sebastian barked at him.

"Then we'll go out and look for her." Alucard sighed.

"It's going to take forever to find her. I just hope she's alright." The demon grumbled.

Two long hours went by and they were having no luck. They split up and searched most of London looking for their pregnant, hormonal mate. After those two hours had past they decided to return to the manor. They were simmering with fury but were also undoubtedly and unbelievably concerned. Where was she? Was she okay? As they appeared in the foyer, they were hit by more than one thing. First, they sensed that their mate was home. Second, there was a very strong smell coming from the kitchen. With their sensitive hearing they were able to hear water bubbling as it boiled and the seething of something else being cooked. What were they going to find when walking into that kitchen? What was their mate up to this time? Sighing in exhaustion, Sebastian walked across the foyer and roughly pushed open the kitchen door. Seras was standing in front of the stove cooking away as if it was completely natural. There was such a wide smile on her face while she stirred the noodles that were boiling in a pot of water in front of her. She was cooking something in the oven and by the smell of it it was chicken, sauce, garlic, and onion.

"What are you doing?" Alucard questioned her, sounding somewhat annoyed. This being pregnant thing really got their mate into strange moods where she acted unusually and did unusual things.

"Where have you been?" Sebastian asked, but his question was answered when he found bags of groceries on the counter. "You've been grocery shopping?" Seras continued to smile so brightly at them.

"I woke up hungry. I was going to get some blood but I had such a strong craving for spaghetti and chicken parmesan. So, I went to the store and bought a couple of things." She answered. "Doesn't it smell good?"

"_What are you doing?_" Alucard repeated himself but far more sternly.

"You can't consume mortal food, Seras. Your stomach won't handle it." Sebastian lectured her. The girl laughed.

"I know," She replied as she opened the oven and, without using an oven mitt, pulled the casserole dish out to set it on top of the stove. A chicken breast was cooked beautifully covered in melted parmesan, tomato sauce, basil, and surrounded by garlic and onion. "But _you_ can, Sebastian. So I'm going to live vicariously through you." The demon drew his head back.

"Pardon?" He muttered as he watched his mate spoon out the hot spaghetti straight onto a plate.

"You can eat this since I cannot, but I'm going to pretend that I'm eating it." Seras responded.

"That doesn't make any sense, Seras." Alucard told her, but she didn't appear to be listening.

"Seras, there is no point." Sebastian started but she interrupted. She was now placing the chicken breast and sauce on top of the spaghetti.

"Can you eat mortal food without it harming you?" Seras questioned him, knowing full well that he could.

"Yes, but," He answered but she again interrupted.

"Then you can make me happy and eat this." She demanded.

"But it's pointless because I won't even be able to taste it." The demon raised his voice. Seras shifted her head to give him a stern look before holding out the plate to him.

"Listen, you're going to eat this, pretend that you can taste it and pretend to love my food, so I can live vicariously through you." The little vampire growled. Her eyes glowed darkly while she glared at the two men, even though one of them was completely innocent. "Now eat the god damn chicken."

"You know you've become insane?" Sebastian asked her with a snicker.

"Eat the god damn chicken, Sebastian!" His mate shouted and the little killer bared her fangs. The demon raised his hands in attempt to calm her.

"Relax, darling." He chuckled. Seras sighed and dropped her head. What was she doing? Cooking food and then trying to force Sebastian to eat it? She was yelling at him like some mad woman.

"Forget it," She murmured and set the plate of food down on the counter. It looked so good to her. She wished that she could eat it. Her mouth was practically watering just looking at it. "It looks so good, but…the smell. Why did I use garlic?" She grimaced. "I used to love garlic, but it's suddenly become so…revolting."

"Seras," Sebastian spoke before he picked up the plate of food. "It looks delicious and the smell is not revolting. It smells like it should so stop being so critical." Her eyes flickered to his face to see that he was smiling warmly at her. The demon walked around the counter to open the silverware drawer.

"Sebastian," Seras whispered as she watched him carefully. He grabbed a knife and fork, closed the drawer, and started carrying the plate of food towards the dining room. "What are you doing?"

"In a way, you made this for me, correct? You want me to enjoy it so you can enjoy it. So, I'm going to eat it." He answered and then disappeared behind the dining room door. Alucard and Seras followed after the demon, both curious about what the demon was going to do.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Sebastian. I'm sorry I yelled at you to eat it, I was just acting crazy." The little vampire told him as he sat down at the table.

"It's alright, Seras. I wouldn't have argued with you about eating it, but I was just in a bad mood because you scared us." Sebastian explained as he cut into the chicken. Seras slowly sat down beside him at the table.

"Scared you? How?" She questioned.

"We didn't know where you ran off to." Alucard answered as he took a seat at the table across from Sebastian. "You left without a word."

"I'm sorry," She whispered. "I didn't think I would be gone for long and I didn't want to wake you guys. I didn't mean to scare you both, I'm sorry." She watched as Sebastian took a bite of her chicken. He seemed a little hesitant chewing it, but he did and swallowed it with no problems. She knew he wasn't able to taste what she cooked, but she couldn't help but smile. It made her feel all warm inside and…normal. She had always dreamed of being the type of wife that would cook for her husband. She wasn't much of a cook, especially since she hasn't had any practice in several decades now, but she hoped it was to his liking.

"It's good," The demon lied to her with a polite smile. He then went in for another bite. "Honestly, it's a shame that I can't taste it, Seras, but I'm sure I would be pleased if I were human. You presented the dish well and it smells like it would be delectable. Alucard," Sebastian's eyes flickered across the table at the elder vampire. "You were once human; you would have better experience with the smell and taste of food. While I know you can't taste it and mortal food would be revolting to your stomach, but I'm sure the smell of food is the same for you and can occasionally make your mouth water." The demon then smirked. "Similar to a dog," He added to tease the elder vampire. Alucard grimaced at his choice of words. "What do you think of Seras' dish?" The elder vampire sighed as he sat up in chair and looked at his mate's food.

"You would be right about the presentation of her dish, Michaelis. Its set up nicely, the chicken is cooked thoroughly. It looks moist, which…actually makes it look quite appetizing to me. I'm unsure about the pasta though. It looks cooked, but looks can be deceiving. It can either be hard still from not being cooked long enough or gummy. What's your opinion on that?" Alucard questioned. The demon twirled some pasta onto his fork and slipped it into his mouth. After swallowing, he nodded his head and looked back at the elder vampire.

"It's perfect; it's neither hard nor gummy." Sebastian answered. Seras' eyes just flickered between the two males as they evaluated her meal. She didn't find it necessary of them to go at this in great lengths just to make her feel better, but she was grateful by their consideration towards her feelings. Though, she was unable to tell if they were lying about some things or if her meal was really to their liking. The little vampire leaned back in her chair, folded her arms over her chest, and just watched the two as they went on judging her meal.

"The smell is quite delicious." Alucard murmured as he eyed her food almost hungrily. For a split second, he hungered for mortal food, and that hasn't happened to him in centuries. Normally he was physically repulsed by the sight of it, no matter how good it smelled. But now, he was dying just to be able to taste his mate's food. Perhaps by sheer luck he'll be able to taste it, even if it was for a short second before it sickens him. "Pierce a piece of that chicken and hand me your fork." Alucard instructed as he held out his hand, waiting eagerly to taste it. Seras' eyes widened.

"Alucard, I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want you getting sick." The little vampire voiced her concern, but he wasn't going to listen.

"A little bite won't hurt, Seras. I'll only get sick if I consume too much of it which I won't do." Alucard told her as Sebastian handed him his fork. Without hesitation, the elder vampire took a bite of her chicken. Much to his displeasure, he tasted nothing. It was just flavorless meat he was chewing in his mouth. The flavorless was not his mate's fault however. It was one of the many misfortunes of the life of a vampire; unable to taste mortal food. Yet, he chewed it even though he needn't do that. He could have swallowed it since it was flavorless to him, but he didn't want to. It was the first thing he has eaten in years. The familiarity of moving his jaw up and down as he chewed something into smaller pieces, making it easier to swallow brought him such nostalgia. He chewed it for as long as he could before he had to swallow it. Swallowing it thought automatically made his stomach lurch and he gagged. _Damn body! _Alucard handed the fork back over to Sebastian while he glumly leaned back in his seat lazily. "I'm sure it tastes how it looks and smells, Seras. I'm sorry we're unable to taste it."

"It's fine," Seras responded with a bright smile. She looked back at the demon as he continued to eat her food. "Just don't eat any garlic. I don't want to be appalled when I kiss you." She giggled.

**End of Chapter Eight**

**I hope everybody has a good Holiday!**

**Oxford Not Brogues**


End file.
